Free! By The Ocean (Haruka's Route)
by Wrayth-Pariah
Summary: Four children had been inspired by a trip to an aquarium where they saw a performer in one of the tanks, sporting a mermaid tail. A girl like them. Years later, they started a swim club. What happened to the mermaid girl though? This is their story. Haruka/OC story. Read Rin's Route for different pairing. Review for Makoto's Route.
1. Chapter 1 - Fixing Broken Things

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY! ONLY TIME I WILL RANT! PROMISE!**

**Alright. I'm gonna say something before we start. The first few chapters will be similar if not the same to the other route. I'm steadily editing the stories so they have more interactions between the OC and the paired canon character. The more you review, the faster I will edit/update. I don't have much me time anymore so I'm doing this when I can because I want to, and if people show no interest, I will drop it and move on. I like hearing your thoughts. Tell me if you think I should add things or if a scene seems forced or anything. Tell me if my character seems off. I will not ignore you if you actually comment. Want me to reply, then speak, don't just put, 'Needs more fluff.', or 'MORE Canon/OC!' when I have multiples of this story with different pairings. I won't respond to simple things. But if you go on a rant about something or talk about a particular point in the story you like, I will reply and I might end up adding more like it to the story. Please, don't rant about the pairings since I couldn't choose without feeling bad about leaving those who wanted the other pairing hanging so I made 2 stories to fix that. I will also add an Omake Theater Fic with short stories featured around events that either didn't fit or was unrelated to the story. Like a chapter about the OC's brother since people commented about liking him. Just give me time since I have a lot to balance out in my life but I won't stop writing if you give me reviews.**

**PS. I'm a good listener so if you need to just rant about random stuffs, PM me, don't put it in a review. I can answer PMs through my Phone so I will reply even if I'm at work. Sometimes it's just the need to tell someone, even if that person is a stranger, that helps us move on in our lives. I live by that, so I will not ignore or push you away.**

**Thanks for listening. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1** - _Fixing Broken Things_

Four children lined up before the glass. Wide wondering eyes watching the flashing scales and shiny fins of little fish as they darted back and forth in the massive aquarium tank. They had been standing in that same spot for the last 7 minutes. They were waiting for it. No, not it... her. They had glimpsed her just as they had approached the tank and she had mainly stayed far from the glass as possible.

A mermaid.

The kids had been brought to local aquarium the weekend before their relay at the local swim club. They had been struggling to increase their time and the coach had decided to encourage them by surrounding them with aquatic wildlife. But it wasn't the fish that had their attention now.

The shining tail and copper hair flashed in the rippling lights as she fled to the surface, disappearing above the tank viewing window as she had done many times before. Then she dove back into sight. A wonder filled amusement shining in her eyes as the girl, no older then the boys themselves studied them from the watery depths. Light grey blue eyes watched as a smile split her chubby cheeks. Tilting, she rolled, the swaying ends of her tail fin flickering as she stopped herself and flipped backwards. Her fiery hair pulled into two ponytails and decorated with seashells floated about her head and shoulders, weightless in the water. A simple cloth wrapped her shapeless chest in soft green shades, matching the shining sea green tail.

Two of the boys, both standing next to each other, placed their hands on the glass, adding to the countless fingerprints left there by other children that day. She smiled again and swam up disappearing once more. Anxiously holding their breath, the four children watched and breathed out in relief as she reappeared once more, placing her hands over the boys own. She if she could touch them just by mirroring their positions.

One of the kids suddenly spoke up. With his deep blue eyes shinning. "I wanna swim with you." he stated and the read head beside him agreed immediately.

"I wanna swim Haruka and mermaid." he stated loudly. The blonde and brown haired boys besides them eagerly joined in placing their own hands over the others as if would communicate their thoughts and feelings to the girl. Her smile saddened as she shook her head before a confused look overcame her. She leaned closer to the glass her nose almost touching it before she fled to the surface once more.

When she didn't return, he boys unwillingly left the room to see the other exhibits. Meanwhile, the girl latched onto the edge of platform over the tank, arms shaking from the feeling racing through her. She had wanted those boys to swim with her. She felt like she had made some form of connection with them. Her role and their enjoyment of her role left her heart racing. No one had stayed for more then a minute, leaving the moment to rose for air. But those boys had... They hadn't left her. And that made her strangely happy. When she went back down, the boys had left but the feeling of knowing they had believed in her for just a moment stayed with her.

* * *

Haruka jerked awake and ran his fingers through his hair that slight feeling of loss as the childish wonder left from his memory faded after the dream. It had been years since he had thought of that little mermaid girl. Not since Rin left for Australia. Now that Rin was back, the memory had returned. And Nagisa wanting to make a swim club probably had brought it back to. What did it mean to him now? He had dozed off in during his free period while Nagisa and Makoto worked on getting the club together. Though it wasn't long before the showed up with a teacher in tow. Miss Ama in fact.

And the reason for their approach was... to fix the old pool. Only, they weren't the first ones to get there. On the far end of the pool with their back turned to towards them, was a girl with red hair. At first they had thought it might be Gou. But her hair was longer, redder and braided. At Ama's statement that they had to restore the pool, the girl turned around to focus her silent gaze on them. They ignored her for the moment to stare that horrifying sight of the overgrown and damaged pool. When Makoto and Haruka nearly bolted from the thought of the work, Nagisa and Miss Ama grabbed them. It was only when they climbed into the pool to start pulling weeds did they really pay the girl any attention seeing as how she joined them. Kneeling down to pull at a thick weed, she tossed it past Makoto into the pile they had begun.

"You don't need to help. This is the swim club's job now." Makoto stated though he didn't approach her due to his hands being tangled in the mess that had over taken the pool. She shook her head.

"I want to help. I had been wishing this school would get a swim club." she stated softly that he barely caught what she said.

"I'm Nagisa Hazuki! What's your name?" the bouncing blonde asked as he almost rolled backwards pulling out a particularly stubborn weed.

"Zuko Amara" Her eyes flitted from boy to the next before studiously focusing on the plant tangled around her fingers.

"I'm Makoto Tachibana. And that is Haruka Nanase. We are the new swim club." The brunette gave her a gentle smile. She took small notes of their personalities. Makoto was easy-going, probably a middle-man too. Trying to find the middle ground for any sticky situation. Nagisa seemed outgoing and childish. And Haruka, he seemed the withdrawn and silent type. Not bothering to show outwards emotions, or just can't figure out how to display them. Zuko was shaken out her thoughts when Nagisa called her.

"Zuzu-chan! What were you doing up her in first place? Isn't it lonely?" he asked as he came over to work on the patch of vines in front of her. She shied away from the closeness but answered anyway.

"I was hiding." Pink eyes stared at her in confusion.

"Ummm..." she mumbled and stuttered once or twice but the boy had gotten the gist of it.

"Lets be friends!" he exclaimed loud enough to draw the attention of the other two boys.

"Why don't you stick with us?" Makoto offered and she looked up, startled by the question.

"You mean, you don't find me weird?" she asked as she tossed another thick root to the side.

"Not at all." Nagisa laughed.

"I-I think... I think I might just take you up on that offer-" she was cut off when Nagisa pounced on her, laughing as he welcomed her to the gang. She was moderately quiet, almost bordering Haruka's stoic silence unless she talked to directly, and only then gave small comments or answers. She seemed shy though the one or two times she had laughed promised a shining personality if she would just open up.

Zuko spent the rest of her afternoon helping clear out the pool and the four managed to get it done before they left, Makoto taking a minute to explain that they needed to fix the cracks. So they would go shopping for materials tomorrow with Ama's permission. With a small, shy smile, the only female student present nodded.

"I'll be there."

* * *

The next morning the boys found her dressed in a tight tank top with fish designs splayed across the chest, arms hidden by a large baggy jacket and comfortable leggings with simple sneakers. Red curls were tucked up into a paper boy cap that had a paint splatter picture of a dolphin and a few pins decorated the brim. Standing beside her was Miss Ama who had made some comment that had the girl giggling by the time they had arrived.

"And what took you boys so long?" the teacher exclaimed, though her smile said it was more joking then serious. But Makoto answered honestly that they had to fetch Haru. With the explanation out of the way, they climbed into the car. Nagisa in front to guide them the a shop he was familiar with while Makoto and Haruka decided Zuko should sit between them, considering she was the skinniest there. She immediately grew very quiet throughout the ride despite the boys attempts to pull her into conversations. Every turn made her slid into and press against the swimmers next to her. And each time she would mutter a soft sorry before sitting upright again. It wasn't til the store was insight that the teacher and chauffeur had brought up the fact Zuko had said she never really had any contact with boys before now which explained her withdrawn personality.

Once they left the car though, she seemed to loosen up a bit and offer the boys a smile. Maybe she could speak to them on the ride back. The group had followed behind Makoto who knew what they needed for the pool. Zuko left the aisle once the boys found the correct one to go and look at fish tanks and the colorful critters that inhabited them. She followed a particularly bright angelfish until a shout drew her attention.

"Haruka no!" whipping around she stared in surprise at the boys restraining their friend from climbing into a tank.

"You don't want to climb in there anyway" she stated as all three boys tilted their heads to look at her. She pointed at the label on the bottom left corner of the tank. "Snapping turtles."

Once Haruka had reluctantly redressed, she took a place next to him and gripped the sleeve of his jacket in her fingers.

"I'll watch him. You get what we need. I'll find some of the water treatment chemicals so we don't have to come back for a while" The employee who had stopped to watch them nodded at her in thanks before getting back to work. The chemicals were on the other side of the store, away from open tanks so Haruka wouldn't be tempted. The stoic blue eyed boy had stayed silent, taken to simply watching her as she dragged him down isles handing him a tub of chlorine tablets and picking up a pair of cleaning nets and some water testers. She trotted back to the front of the store to wait for the other two to finish and together they paid and left.

The ride home was a bit more enjoyable since she built up the courage to ask why Haruka stripped in the store. The short ride ended in her laughing at the boys making comments about Haruka's water obsession. They had spent to much time in the store though. So the fixing would have to wait til the next day. Waving, she wished the boys a good night and climbed into Miss Ama's car once more as the teacher offered to drive her home.

* * *

By the time Zuko had reached the pool 2 days had passed, the boys had worked hard. Her brother had been picking her to take of a few things for her weekend job. A job she would prefer the boys not find out about yet. She didn't want to hide it directly. If the boys found out, then they found out. She just wasn't going to announce it to them right now though. She had taken to joining the boys during lunch and when Makoto opened the door calling for Haruka she glanced in the direction of the pool. The boy had been there since lunch started. The boys had done an amazing job considering the prior state of the pool. her thoughts were cut short when the bell rang. Back to class.

"Why don't you get out of that chair and help us?" Nagisa claimed loudly and the teacher responded almost immediately. Her explanation of UV rays and getting older made Zuko absently consider getting suntan lotion though she she knew without a doubt that she burned through it anyway.

"Don't worry about it." a voice spooked her and she twisted around to spot Haruka looking at the hand she rubbing along her shoulder. She blushed slightly before spinning from him.

"I wasn't gonna worry about it." she stated though Nagisa almost tackled her from behind.

"Zuzu-chan has pretty skin. She would look good tanned"

Zuko was saved by any further comments by the arrival of another girl. Her name was Gou but she preferred Kou seeing as how her name was boyish. Zuko knew her name was a boy's name but didn't bother making a deal out of it, though Zuzu-chan was growing on her. Then another thought popped up into her head. For the first time in years, she had friends.


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting a Clue, And A Member

**Chapter 2** - _Getting a Clue, and A Member  
_

Zuko was standing next to the steps entering the pool, polishing the metal til it shone and was free from rust. Makoto was visible from her spot if she stood on the steps of the 8 foot pool edge. She was only just barely below 5 foot, 4'11", putting her as the shortest person present at the moment. Footsteps met her ears and she paused in her work to look up at the edge, listening to see who it was.

"I'll leave the juice here." It was Gou. Probably talking to Makoto. He had been working on the fence across from her for the last 40 minutes.

"I don't quite get it though."

"Get what?" Mokoto asked her. Zuko continued polishing though she listened in. She knew she was eavesdropping, but she was curious about the boys she was now friends with.

"Why didn't you try to start a swim club when you were first years?"

"Haru wasn't interested." Haru? The aquaholic? Aquaholic wasn't a word but if it were, he was one. But why wouldn't he be interested in a swim club when he loves to swim. According to Makoto, he sits in the bath until the green eyed boy showed up to drag him out of it.

"He's such a good swimmer" Gou stated in surprise.

"Haru joined the swim club in middle school, but he quit at the end of our first year."

"Did something happen?"

"No idea. He didn't want to talk about it. Our old swimming club shut down at around the same time, and Haru hasn't done any competitive swimming since." Haru stopped swimming in competitions? Did all three of these boys swim on the same team before?

"So he wanted to quit swimming? Gou asked the question running through Zuko's head.

"Probably."

"I wonder if my brother is the same way?" she questioned. Hold up. Rewind that. Brother? Gou had a brother? Where was he? Doesn't he go to this school? "I was looking for my brother the other day and found out he wasn't on the swim team." Of course he wasn't on the swim team. This team still needed another member.

"He transferred to Samezuka Academy but didn't join the swim team." Oh. That was why Zuko hadn't seen him around.

"No way! I mean he just raced Haru and..."

"He must have lost." Gou finished. "That's why he's given up on swimming."

"No. That can't be it. Cause when they raced that night..."

"What?! My brother won?"

"Yeah. Didn't Rin tell you?" Rin? So Gou's brother was Rin Matsuoka. Maybe she could ask her about him later.

"He didn't respond, so I thought he was upset about losing."

"He didn't seem very happy about winning." Makoto looked deep in thought when Zuko stepped up on the ladder the reach the higher section of metal. "I'd say Haru was more... That's when we were found by a teacher who had heard all the noise." So they got caught. "Haru just wanted to swim. He is back to his old self."

This time Zuko turned with the other two to look at the boy working behind her. "Haru was never one to care about winning or improving his time."

"You still need one more member right? Please let me join!" At Gou's exclamation, Zuko almost lost her balance on the ladder and gripped the step above her, heart thundering against her chest. She noticed the pair look at her but Gou continued once they were sure she wasn't gonna fall

"If you're willing to have me, I can act as manager and help you out!"

"Ooh! Ooh! What's going on?" Nagisa yelled up waving to them.

"Kou offered to join the swim club!"

"What?! Really? That means the swim club is officially open for business! Yay!" Zuko made her way off the ladder finally done with the polish. Knowing she might get jumped by Nagisa for asking, she went with it anyway.

"Maybe I could join the club too?" Just as predicted, she had a larger person almost bowl her over from behind as she was picked up off her feet for just a second.

"Of course Zuzu-chan! We would've asked you anyway!"

* * *

"Here's to the establishment of the swim club!" Miss Ama stated proudly and every clapped their cups together with a loud rendition of cheers.

"It's not warm enough to start swimming but we filled the pool as a test run. All that's left is to toss these in together." Zuko rubbed her thumb against the chlorine tablet she held and joined the others in chucking into the water, hers flying the highest while Nagisa almost managed to skip his.

"The swim club is finally ready to go!" Nagisa's excitement was contagious.

"Well, we can't get in the pool yet..." Makoto started when Zuko yelped at the clothes being tossed her way.

"Haruka! Put those back on!" she yelped. Even as Makoto made an obvious statement.

"Wait! You were wearing your swimsuit under your clothes again?"

"I can't get enough of those triceps." Gou cooed. Zuko shook her head as she bent to pick up the discarded shirt at her feet.

"What? Triceps?!" Captain Makoto Obvious. Gou was a total fangirl for muscles. And had admitted to it during lunch one day when she dragged Zuko off the get melon bread. "Haru! It's still too cold right now!"

"Oh dear."

"I don't see a problem. He looks comfortable enough" Of course you wouldn't Nagisa.

"Wait! His lips are turning purple!" Gou shouted.

"Get out of the water before you catch a cold!" Makoto yelled. Zuko decided to take a more direct approach. Circling the pool in a jog, she kicked off her shoes and pulled her socks off so she could put her feet into the water while she waited for Haruka to pass by. When he approached she kicked her feet to draw his attention, raising his head only half out of the water to focus on her.

"Come on Haru. You got the first swim. Stop making us jealous and get out before you get sick." Offering her hand he watched for a silent moment before reaching out. She pulled him to edge and he climbed out on his own. Shocked that she had gotten him out so soon, Makoto picked up the clothes Zuko had folded, he rushed over to get Haruka to put them on. Patting the girl's head he offered a smile.

"Thanks for getting him out."

"No problem. Brother gets me out the same way."

* * *

Later that day, Zuko found herself sitting at the table in Haruka's house. Apparently he lives alone and they wanted to make sure he didn't try to swim in the ocean yet. He was sneezing and offering an excuse of people talking about him. Zuko shook her head. "I don't think that's it."

Though his excuse was the longest she had heard him talk since meeting him.

"It's still to early to swim in outdoor pools. We'll just have to work out until it's warmer." Makoto offered. Wait outdoors are a no-no... What about indoor ones?

"I have a pool." Zuko stated still half in thought. Makoto laughed.

"But we still can't swim in it. It's too cold."

"But it's indoors." she deadpanned and the others fell silent. Everyone turning to Haruka as his blue eyes sparked at the thought of swimming.

"Oh. I heard from Gou that Rin joined the Samezuka swim team." Nagisa spoke up suddenly. "Is something wrong?" Nagisa had noticed Makoto's surprise.

"Not really. But this means we might run into him in a tournament."

"We should enter tournaments. That way we do relays again." Haruka's eyes hadn't wavered from Zuko who was turning back and forth to listen to the boys conversation.

"I only do Freestyle."

"Does that you can't do relays?" Nagisa asked before Zuko could. "Don't say that. Common." he groaned.

"Besides we can't swim a relay with three people." Haruka stated. Nagisa looked at Zuko in confusion. "But Zuzu-chan...?"

"Is a girl and can't compete in the boys division." Haruka finished for him instead of letting his question continue.

"Sexist." Zuko stated pointedly but was ignored as Nagisa yelled.

"So we have to find one more member?!" Since the discussion didn't last much longer, Zuko took her leave, walking the road that followed the beach line. Along the way she passed by a guy with maroon hair and she absently touched her own fiery curls. Only Gou had that hair color. Stopping mid-step, she turned and leaned against the railing next to him, tilting her head to the side to see him better. With an annoyed look he turned to glare at her with reds eyes that seemed familiar in color only.

"Are you related to Gou?" she asked and watched the shock replace the annoyance for only a moment only to return in full force.

"So what if I am." he snapped, turning to her completely and crossing his arms, hip leaning against the rail.

"I'm a friend of your sisters'. She talks about you. She is worried about you." she stated softly. His mouth turned down in a frown.

"And that concerns you why?"

"Makoto, Nagisa and Haruka also wonder about you. I wanted to meet you." she played with her hair, twining the curls around her fingers. "They told me that you are a great swimmer and you used to be on the same team. And that you changed since you left." The boy was quiet and when she looked up, he seemed to be contemplating her as though he wasn't sure what to think about the curious girl before him.

"We are rivals. Haruka and I. Why are you so curious?" he asked and she turned to mimic his stance, hip against the metal bar.

"Because I like to swim. I wanna know if I'll have a chance to swim non-competitively with you."

"Why do you want to swim with me?" he asked with a grin.

"Cause you seem nice, at least out of the water you do. I might wanna watch out for those teeth though when I'm in the water. Sharks tend to bite." she teased without even meaning to. He frowned at her, hiding those pointed teeth she had commented about.

"I can't complain though. I like sharks." Zuko was still playing with her hair. "And whales. And dolphins, seals and other sea creatures."

She met his curious gaze before turning away from him.

"I need to get home. Maybe we can talk another time. Bye Rin!" Zuko jogged down the street only for to find that he took off after her.

"Yo. What's your name anyway?" She gave him a smile as she tilted her head back.

"I'm Zuko."

* * *

Gou had stopped her in the school entrance way with the rest of the team and held up a poster for an indoor swim club.

"It's a good idea but won't they have people other then us there? And it's expensive. I would rather we just use my own." she stated and Gou grabbed her by the ribbon on her neck, pulling her closer.

"You never said anything about having an indoor pool. Are you rich or something? she hissed at the girl. Zuko blinked in surprise.

"I'm not. My father and brother are though. Grandfather used to own a series of theme parks and when he died Dad stopped swimming to become the head of the company. Brother took up being the head of the local theme park. I work at the Aquarium on weekends." Gou blinked rapidly, trying to absorb the data before she shook the girl.

"And you never told me!" Makoto interrupted, gently pulling Zuko's ribbon from Gou's fist.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to hide it." He offered as an excuse and Zuko nodded.

"It's common knowledge. I didn't know you guys didn't know that one." Zuko opened her locker and a bag inside popped, spilling dead fish parts across the floor and onto her skirt and shoes. She stood frozen hand shaking from the sight before spinning and taking off down the hallway. Giving the destroyed locker a second look, the swim team raced after her, only to loose her at the end of the hall.

Gou huffed, bracing herself on her knees as she growled. "That was seriously mean. A low blow. Zuzu-chan with probably have to get a new uniform cause blood stains and that fish smell wont go away with just washing."

"Let her be. Those girls always pick on her. Amara will probably go home now to get rid of the gunk. I'll go get the janitor for the locker." A boy who had been at the locker two rows down offered.

"You mean this happens all the time?" Makoto asked, stunned. She hadn't shown signs of being bullied before.

"Yeah. Just last week, she was almost pushed down the stairs. She was limping for a bit afterwards. You never noticed? She didn't tell you?" he asked and the team members shared a look. They had noticed that she limped and favored one leg for a day. She said she had tripped.

"You said she would go home?" Gou asked him and he nodded, replying that she normally always did and that last week was the first time she hadn't left. "Lets take her school work to her and visit her then. I wanna make sure she is alright."

* * *

After school, Miss Ama had given Zuko's work to Gou along with her address and directions. Nagisa was working hard to convince Rei Ryugazaki to join the team so he didn't come, though he did make a big complaint about it at lunch. The way there was easy. Just follow the ocean route until you reach the bigger houses. Her home was pretty big but it was engulfed by the one next to it. Gou was the one who rung the bell and after a minute, the door was pulled open by a young man with shocking red hair and green eyes stared at them.

"We are friends with Zuzu-chan." Makoto offered though Gou was fan-girling over the man's muscles which showed through a damp tank top. The man glared at them for a second before dropping his head with a sigh.

"Come in then." he muttered running his hand through his hair. "She showered and immediately jumped in the pool. Can you tell me why she was covered in blood and guts and smelled like rotting fish when I picked her up?"

"Someone booby-trapped her locker. We couldn't find her afterward so we figured we would visit and drop off her missed work." Gou was doing her job as a manager at least.

The were lead down a straight hall to a glass door at the end. You could see someone splashing in the clear liquid easily enough. He motioned to the door to the left.

"For future reference, the left door is the changing room and bathroom, and the right door is the game room." And he left without a second glance.

"I guess that was her dad?" Gou asked as they walked through the door. A splash of water caught their legs.

"Sorry. Thought you were my brother." Zuko stated one hand holding herself against the pool wall. Immediately Haruka was diving over her head and into the water behind her. "I think someone is happy." she smiled as Gou took off her shoes and socks to sit with her feet in the water.

"Why didn't you tell us? About the bullying." Makoto asked as he joined them, Sitting back a foot or so so he wouldn't get wet since he was wearing pants.

"You might have figured out I was weird or strange or I guess I feared you might have taken their side." she muttered lowering herself until her chin touched the water.

"No. They are wrong. You are our friend." The voice behind her told her Haruka was there.

"Thank you. Maybe next time you could bring your swimsuits and join me." she offered.

* * *

So a place to swim off season wasn't needed anymore. But they still needed some kind of funding to pay for the pool supplies like chlorine, the floating lane dividers, and such. So another member was still necessary. Nagisa still hadn't given up on Rei joining.

Currently, Gou had them all at the pool for a big announcement.

"Amazingly enough, I was able to schedule a joint practice with Samezuka!"

"What? Really?" Nagisa almost jumped out of his seat.

"Did you ask Rin?" Of course Makoto would be the one to bring him up.

"My brother won't listen to me, so I went straight to their captain."

"That's out super manager Gou-!" Gou corrected him with Kou.

"That means we have permission to swim in Samezuka's pool now." Makoto chirped.

"But, since it's Joint practice, we have to bring four members at a minimum." All heads turned to Zuko.

"I'm a girl remember. I can't practice with the big boys." she snapped turning her head. But she turned back and stuck her tongue out. She wasn't mad.

"Which means we still have to recruit one more member before the practice. Especially since Gou used her sex appeal to get us this chance." Nagisa claimed and Gou jerked as if she had been hit.

"I didn't use sex appeal!" Zuko stood. They won't get anywhere if they can't find another member. But the next day she was shocked to see Nagisa out of breath and Rei approaching the club members. He gazed at her for a moment.

"You have a fourth member. Why me?"

"Zuzu-chan is a girl so competitively she can't swim. We don't have enough male members." Makoto pointed out and Rei sighed and glanced at the blue eyed boy She was standing besides.

"So you're Haru-chan?" he asked.

"Don't add -chan or -san to my name" Haru replied bluntly.

"I'm willing to participate in your joint practice as a trial member. But only on one condition. I won't do any swimming." he stated and the boys agreed.

* * *

After school, the swim club stood beside the pool.

"Indoor pools are so nice!" Nagisa exclaimed while Gou was checking out the competition. Literally.

"Hey. Thanks for coming." A red haired boy stated walking over. She observed him. His red hair was almost the same color as hers though his amber eyes were no where close to her icy blue. The other members of her club bowed and thanked him but Haruka didn't and she didn't see a need to either. She probably wouldn't be considered as a member at all since nothing but guys were here. Something on the far end of the pool caught her eye. A board. A _diving_ board. She was a strong swimmer but since she didn't practice forms, her speed wasn't all that good. But she did take after her father in diving though. He had countless trophies and had spent the first 11 years of her life teaching her diving, only touching on competitive swimming so she understood.

"Sure" he smiled. Zuko raised her hand to catch his attention.

"I have a question." she murmured and nodded for her to go on. "Can I use the diving board or it it off limits at the moment?" she asked hesitantly. The male blinked and laughed.

"It's open. Just wait til the time trials are over and you can play on." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as Gou bounced past her. Curious, she followed the girl who had stopped to greet her brother.

"Big brother."

"Gou, what are you trying to do?" he asked before catching sight of the girl behind his sister. "Hey Zuko."

"Hi Sharky Rin! she giggled as he frowned at her nickname.

"Don't call me Sharky."

"Rin-chan! We get to swim together again!" Nagisa exclaimed as he jogged over. "Let's have fun today!"

"Together? Ha You guys are a waste of my time." he exclaimed and Zuko frowned at him.

"Thanks for the insult jerk!" she yelled after him. He glanced back at her before moving on. Zuko missed Rei and Makoto's comments.

"I was thinking that you could practice with our first-years today. Okay! Let's start with individual time trials." Seijuro paused then pointed to Rei. "You there. Get into your swimsuit."

"Umm. I not-"

"Sorry! He forgot to bring his swimsuit!"

Seijuro gave an exasperated sigh. "Why is he here, then? You can use one of our spare swimsuits so go get changed! Hey, Nitori!" A grey haired boy approached. "Follow me."

A few minutes later Rei stood in a purple and yellow speedo. Zuko snickered when she saw it. It didn't seem to suit him. Like it was out of place. She had removed her pants to stand in her baggy sweat shirt and two piece bathing suit. She had caught a few of the guys from the other teams sending waves and winks in her direction. Instead of acknowledging them, she gave Makoto all her attention. This would be the first time she saw any of the swim except for Haruka. And she hadn't seem him swim competitively yet. She only half listened to Nagisa and Rei argue.

At the whistle, Makoto launched himself forward, and back. Then Nagisa stepped forward to take his place. Then Rei was forced to go. Bending forth he had a beautiful position until the whistle. He leapt forward like the other two had done before abruptly belly flopping. She blinked once then twice, then tossed off her sweatshirt already diving in as Haruka followed her. She got there first, pulling the larger male up before Haruka took him, and then Nagisa appeared behind her.

She swam slowly back to the side, watching the others behind her as they got Rei to wall and finally out of the pool. She patted Rei's shoulder.

"Not everyone knows how to swim but everyone can learn." She pointed out and watched Haruka approach the starting board. Then she had an idea.

"Hey Seijuro!" the boy cast a glance at her. "Can I try to swim with Rei's opponent?" she called and got an affirmative as all eyes returned to pair who now bent forward. At the whistle she watched, impressed as the boy hit the water in perfect form. Rei jumped to his feet as Zuko bounced over to Haruka's starting block waiting until he made the turn to step up. She watched her opponent, still wet from his trial against Rei, climb up. Once Haruka hit the wall, he looked up and met his gaze before bending down. With one final glance around she spotted Rin staring from the second floor. Then the whistle sent her forward into the water. The splashing was of little concern to her. She was in the water. The gentle pressure of it on her skin encouraged her to push faster. Strong legs kicking as she hit the wall twisting in a spiral that almost had her breaking the water's surface. Her teammates were there when her palm found the wall.

"You are really good Zuzu-chan!"

"I didn't know you were that good." Makoto was smiling.

"I was only good cause it was freestyle. And that was my best competitive form. I don't have the proper technique down so I'm slower then I could be. It's my strong swimming that compensates for the lack of form. I'm best at diving." she stated as she climbed free from the water and with a silent confirmation from the Samezuka captain she strode over to the diving board. It wasn't tall but it was definitely about four feet from the surface. She climbed the few steps present and stood at the base looking out. Which diving form should she take. With a smile she moved to the end and stood backwards with just her toes on the board. Bending at the knees and hips she jumped, arcing backwards and twisting, righting herself into a proper angle when she hit the water. Without breaking for the surface, she swam leisurely over to the starting boards where her team stood. When she broke finally Nagisa clapped.

"That was amazing Zuzu-chan! And you held for breath for almost two minutes!" he exclaimed and she frowned.

"I usually hold it for five." she murmured and everyone looked at her like she admitted to being a mutant.

"Five minutes impossible." Seijuro laughed finally.

"No. I can do it. I've been training to since I was little. I just can't do it while doing something competitive. When your heart races, you use more oxygen." Zuko pointed out. There is a woman in Australia who can hold her breath for six minutes. She is a professional mermaid."

"Mermaids aren't real either."

"Whatever you say." Zuko replied with a shrug as Seijuro laughed, believing he had won that argument.

The next day she opened her phone to find a text from Nagisa after school as he announced that Rei had officially joined the swim club. "That's great" she stated out loud as she texted the boy back from where she laid on her stomach on a towel, slapping her flipper covered feet against the ground.


	3. Chapter 3 - Learning to Swim

**Chapter 3** - _Learning to Swim  
_

To celebrate their final needed member, despite his lack of training, the boys decided to go to the aquarium. Gou had made up an excuse and sent a joint text back by accident stating that Zuko worked at the aquarium from 9 to 3pm. Since they were going later that day, Makoto suggested they pick her up and could swim at her house later if she gave the ok. With a text back from Zuko confirming her shift ended at 3 the boys set out. Makoto's phone rang again.

_Why do you want to know when I get off?_

_We were gonna pick you up since we were gonna visit the aquarium anyway._ Makoto replied with a simple ok being her sole reaction.

The aquarium hadn't changed at all since the boys were children. Makoto and Nagisa spent some time telling Rei about their visit when they recounted seeing a mermaid girl in the biggest tank. Rei didn't believe them as they walked passed the turtles. Haruka tried to climb into the petting tanks which almost got them in trouble. Reaching the big tank containing all the tropical fish, something flashed in the back. It couldn't be. Haruka pressed his palm against the tank, showing that he had noticed it too. A large glittering tail had flickered while it disappeared beyond the viewing glass. Though they didn't need to wait long.

Red hair swept up by the current of bubbles she was drifting through, pale blue and gold scales on her tail flickering under the tank lights, was a mermaid. The same one three of the boys had spotted years ago. She smiled as she curled her fingers against a rock where a few fish darted past her, parting her hair. She turned around to watch them, flicking her tail with a wiggle of her hips. When she finally turned to face them. Her smile fell into a neutral face, almost longing.

Zuko was a mermaid. She swam in the aquarium tanks with the fish and entertaining kids and adults alike. And it was seeing her with her hair pulled into ponytails and decorated with shells, that they realized she had inspired them that day. Her palm met the glass over Haruka's as she met their gaze. Excitedly, Nagisa pressed his hand to the glass next to his stoic friend and she smiled, pressing her own against his through the glass before on to Makoto's. She spotted Rei and beckoned to him, a siren giving her call, to join his team mates in greeting their resident mermaid. After another minute of tapping and touching the glass she rose to surface and they waited until Makoto's phone went off.

_I know you got questions. Wait til I'm done to ask. Go have fun and meet me here after 3._

Haruka and Nagisa had taken to reading the message over Makoto's shoulders while Rei waited, even as Zuko drifted back into view. It would be another hour before she was done and kids were already gathering to get the mermaid's attention. With smiles and waves, the boys left her to her devices. It was only twenty or so minutes after they left that a lone teen walked over to the tank to watch her. His red gaze meeting her blue as he gave her his grin.

"I thought you looked familiar. You were the mermaid all this time." She swam forward to touch the glass with her fingers and he responded by mimicking her motion. She looked a bit at the moment... unable to speak to him. Quietly she mouthed._ Are you mad I never told you? _Shaking his head in answer she smiled the swam for the surface once more. When Rin heard Nagisa's voice down the hall, he waved to her and quickly made his exit, not wanting to meet his old teammates at the moment.

* * *

When Zuko exited the door with a towel wrapped around her shoulders, hair still full of shells and her tail fins stuck up out of a bag on her arm, the boys surrounded her.

"How long- Why?- What were you-?" Too many questions at the same time. The only one keeping quiet was Haruka who waited until the others finished their mass of questions to calmly state. "I want to swim with you as a mermaid."

Everyone stared at the boy before Zuko laughed. They joined in to Haru's confusion.

"I want to swim with all of you guys too. Even Rin and Gou. As a mermaid and as myself." The girl was smiling and blushing as though he had just complimented her.

"How do you swim with your legs strapped together? It's gotta be weird." Rei questioned and Zuko shook her head, damp red curls swinging free from the towel.

"I'll answer you at school during club. Should I bring my tail?" she asked jokingly when the others agreed, not noticing the shark hiding around the corner.

* * *

Zuko had her tail tucked into her bag as she sat on the ground with the boys, waiting for Gou to make her speech.

"Okay! SO Officially we have four members now, and it's warming up outside, so we will finally begin training in the pool today..." Haruka took that moment to rush by her in a nice leap for the water. "Ohhh! Can't you listen to what I have to say first, Haruka?! Please Haruka?! Common!"

"Is this some kind of formula?" Rei asked as she picked up the paper Gou dropped. And Makoto began explaining the points to the paper.

"You know what warming up means, right? This one means kicking practice with a kick board. Pull refers to when you use a pull bouy to train your arms." Makoto was interrupted when Rei asked if something was somebody's name. With a laugh the brunette continued. "That's an Abbreviation for Medley Relay. It's a relay where the four swimmers swim equal legs using back, breast, butterfly, and free in that order."

"Back, breast, Butterfly...?"

"Back refers to the backstroke. Breast refers to the breaststroke. Butterfly refers to the butterfly stroke. And-"

"And free refers to the front crawl." Rei interrupted.

"No. Free refers to freestyle. You're allowed to use any stroke. But the front crawl is the fastest stroke, so that's what most swimmers use."

"There are few swimmers who use the butterfly" Nagisa added.

"The Butterfly stroke?"

"Yeah. Anyway, this is a solid training regimen. Did you come up with this yourself Gou?" Nagisa seemed generally curious about this.

"Stop calling me Gou." The girl whined but continued on. "Forget it. I found that I was cleaning the house. It's my brother's old regimen."

Zuko looked from the group to her bag, not sure if she should use it or not. But dragging it here would be a waste if she didn't. What to do. What to do. Watching Rei begin to stretch she decided to use it. It might bring him encouragement. Ridding herself of her sweat pants and shirt, Zuko unrolled the tail base with the fins stretched out and slowly slid one leg in, then the other, wriggling around like a fish on land to shuffle it up her hips until the snug waistline hugged her form. Sitting up, she gave it a few pinches and tugs to make sure it sat right before leaning forward to snag the fin making sure it was fitting right before fixing the flukes on the front side of both her hips. Her dorsal fin was currently being sat on, the tough material threatening to push her off it. Sure that her tail was on comfortably, she turned to see how far away the pool was. It was a good 5 feet away. Too far to go without dragging her tail and damaging it on the cement. She hesitated looking at the club members who returned her stare.

"Ummm... I put it on to far from the water... Can someone help me over there?" she asked and though Nagisa called out, Makoto was the one who walked over. The blonde had to stay and help Rei since he said he would take responsibility. Makoto seemed confused as to how she needed help. "You're gonna have to pick me up." Zuko stated flushing, holding her arms up like a child. Bending down, Makoto slipped his arms around her, realizing that he would have to pick her up by the knees too. She clung to his neck as she left the ground and waited for the few strides to take her to the pool. Once she was seated at the edge, Makoto let her go, noticing Haruka's odd look before returning to Nagisa and Rei. Zuko watched the boys while swishing her flipper through the water, waiting for Rei to enter the pool before she did. Rei had taken the starting block and she almost held her breath until the water splashed up on her lap. Another belly flop. She dove in from her sitting position, heels and fin slapping the pool wall as she pushed off in his direction until he rose taking deep breaths. Rising from the surface she met the gaze of her fellow club members before swimming away with a twist that sent her fin into a natural wave.

"He needs to float first. Cause if he sinks, he won't swim." she called and Makoto entered the water with Nagisa. Quietly, she circled them while watching the lesson. With her tail, if she stopped moving, then she would sink. Just like most aquatic animals.

"Let's start with the turtle float." Makoto started the lesson and Nagisa showed an example of it. "You hug your knees to your chest and relax." When Rei told them it wasn't beautiful, Makoto sighed and stated to "Just try."

"So he can float." Nagisa stated and Zuko just had to add to it. "Anyone can float. He needs to swim. Nagi"

Makoto smiled. "Now, slowly extend your arms and legs and try to swim." And Rei sunk like a rock. Those two needed to figure something out. "Maybe you guys should try doggy paddling first." They were loosing her attention as the water curled about her. She went looking for the only active member not trying to teach Rei to swim. Haruka. He was on the far side and Gou was watching him. Swimming over she tossed her hair back out of her face as hugged the wall to speak with them.

"Haruka. Why do you swim?" Gou asked him.

"I don't have a reason."

"What about you Zuko?" And the red heads stared at each other before the mermaid sighed. "I just love the water. I wanted to be a mermaid when I was little. And now I like to see how my being a mermaid makes people happy."

"My brother's dream is to become an Olympic swimmer. That's why he went all the way to Australia to study."

"That has nothing to do with me. Besides, it's just a dream" Haruka pointed out and Zuko elbowed him. "I had a dream. And it's real." His statement bugged her a bit. Everyone dreams. Even if they don't realize it yet. Being a mermaid helped a few people realize their dreams.

"Perhaps. But I think he'll be a little closer to his dream if he's with you guys. Like when you swam at the relay together."

* * *

That night Zuko took the long way home and turned a corner only to just barely dodge being knocked down by a certain shark. She looked up him as he stopped to glare at her.

"What are you doing out here so late?" he snapped and she flinched at his tone.

"Don't yell at me. I'm walking home. And you were a jerk at the joint practice." she snapped and he grew quiet. She waited, crossing her arms when he grabbed her wrist and tugged her off the street to sit on some steps.

"What I meant was that it's dangerous at night for a girl." His tone was nicer now. He had been annoyed all day. And then this girl almost ran into him at a dangerous time of day. It was gonna stress him out.

"You seem a bit strange today. That or you have a serious case of PMS." she pointed out, causing him to whip his head over to stare at her in shock. Her fingers touched his chin. "You're gonna catch flies. I thought only frogs do that." she laughed as he growled, snapping his mouth shut in a display of sharp teeth, snatching her hand away from him. "If you're part frog then it might work..." she wondered.

"What might work?"

"If I kiss you, you might return to being a nicer guy. Just like the princess turned the frog back into a prince. But then, if you don't turn into a nice guy, my first kiss will be wasted." she joked. Rin growled and grasped her chin, tilting it to him.

"Don't joke about just giving away your first kiss," he snapped.

"Did you kiss someone already Rin?" she asked him, snapping him out of his irritation.

"Why ask that?"

"You just told me not to joke about it. Did you waste your first kiss?" She asked and he sighed.

"It was an accident. She pretended to drown and I tried to give her CPR. She took advantage of it" he grumbled and she giggled.

"Are you upset about it?"

"Not about the kiss. She faked dying to get it though. Manipulative bitch"

"I would have tossed her ass back into the water."

"She was too heavy to pick up." he groaned leaning his head into his hands and threading his fingers into his hair. She laughed.

"Fat and manipulative. You sure know how to draw to crazy ones in." she laughed and he grinned.

"You too?" he asked and she smacked his arm.

"Don't be mean. You loose points for that comment." she huffed before standing up. "I need to head home, it is pretty late."

"Let me escort you there then." Zuko didn't bother telling him no.

* * *

Nagisa had barged into her class to drag her to Rei's and now with Rei in tow, she followed the two to Haruka an Makoto's class. The hyper blonde had something he wanted to show to everyone from the club and didn't want to wait.

"Uniforms?" Makoto asked.

"Uh-huh! We have a swim club now so we should get matching uniforms." Nagisa explained his barging in.

"That's a good idea. It'll give our club more of an official feel." Makoto rubbed his chin in thought. Nagisa almost dove to the magazine in his rush to give more ideas.

"I know right? I think we should go with this design, and this color. And we can even use an image in addition to the school emblem." Rei's face changed to worry.

"Are you thinking about putting Iwatobi-chan on there?"

"That was the plan" Rei groaned at Nagisa's statement. "That's not beautiful at all."

"I think Samezuka's design incorporates a shark and a katana." Makoto pointed out.

"We could put a real rockhopper penguin on ours, then." Nagisa stated. Zuko slide around the side to Haruka to see what he was doodling on the notepad.

"Iwatobi?" she asked as he showed off his sketch. Gou yanked the magazine from the boys desk.

"Forget about buying matching uniforms for now. Here." she held out a new paper.

"Is that a new training regimen?"

"Yeah. I revamped the regimen to account for the fact that Rei can't swim. Rei!" she called and the boy started. "Given how much time we have until the regional tournament, you have to learn how to swim within a week."

The boy was shocked and joked about it being impossible.

"I learned how to swim in one day at 4 years old. It's possible." Zuko added and the boy spluttered, his glassed almost falling off.

"One day?!"

Nagisa had Rei in the pool within the next few minutes. "I can teach you frog style." Rei added in some of his knowledge. The boy was a quick study. But he needed to be quicker on the uptake this time around. Zuko was back in her fish tail and sitting beside Haruka who had a towel on his head. With a small chuckle, she rubbed it and whispered, "You're still dripping." In return the girl felt a tug on her tail, Haruka had just yanked on her fluke. It wasn't a mean gesture. Just surprised her since the boy had avoided all contact with her since he aquarium. "If you wanna touch the tail, go ahead. I don't might. I trust you not to grope me." she smiled and let him touch the fake scales while Rei sunk to the bottom. That was day one.

Now it was Makoto's turn. Once more she was sitting besides Haruka though she had her fin in his lap this time as he played with the fin tips, Nagisa reaching over to touch it every so often. She watched Makoto lay Rei back and once he let go, Rei sunk once more. Nagisa groaned that it was becoming hopeless before grabbing Haruka, knocking Zuko's tail into the water.

"Haru-chan! Teach him how to swim!" Haruka shot him down even as Zuko slipped into the water to float on her back arms partially spread as she gave her tail little wiggles to keep her direction and motion steady. The boys watched her drift by before sighing. Miss Ama was suddenly brought into the spotlight when Gou asked her for advice. To which she had none. That was day two.

It rained on the third day so the club met up at Haruka's house.

"Now lets begin the "Lets figure out why Rei can't Swim" meeting." Nagisa announced. "Anybody have any thoughts?" Haruka was the first to say something.

"The water doesn't like him." Zuko shook her head and flicked a piece of paper at him.

"I don't think that's it, Blue." she snorted and Makoto agreed with her. And Gou offered that maybe he wasn't athletic enough to which Nagisa offered that he was. After the comments started to get out of hand, Rei slammed his hand down on the table.

"The problem is how you guys teach! If I had a proper coach, I would be fine!" Then they brought in their old coach from the torn down swim club. How? They ordered pizza. She waited for what she knew was coming. They were shot down.

The fourth day had Rei announcing he knew what his problem was. He pointed at his crotch and blamed his swimsuit and she cracked up laughing. "I can put in a fish tail if that's what you want, but it's harder to swim in."

Makoto looked over at her. "How come? Why is it harder?"

Zuko shrugged. "It's got drag to it because of the fin and you can move your legs in certain directions so all of your movements have to guided by you arms. And the technique requires strong swimming and practice to look official in the motions. Not like competitive swimming and diving."

On the fifth day the group went shopping for swimsuits. Miss Ama ditched because she was avoiding all things related to her previous profession. Zuko followed the men and waited by the dressing rooms for them to try the suits on. Both Haruka and Rei carried a few in. Rei was the first to open his curtain to reveal something she couldn't even bring herself to stare at as the boy went on about the rainbow bottoms. Haruka's suit looked just like his older one, his explanation being "It fit better." Nagisa and Makoto tried some on too. Nagisa's was a pink speedo. Makoto tried on a one piece unitard. Rei's next one was covered in butterflies. Haruka's was the same as the others. Rainbows and stars. Easter egg stripes. Rei's bare ass, and Haruka's usual.

"I wanna look for a suit too. Watch for me Gou." Zuko told the other girl She wanted to go look for a nice one piece maybe a two piece to show off with her tail. She had found a shiny scale pattern in pearl colors for a one piece when an arm reached past her to pick up a red two piece.

"You would look good in red." Zuko recognized that voice and sighed.

"Hi Rin. Didn't know you shopped for women's bikinis." and he spluttered.

"I used to help Gou pick out hers all the time." And the girl stifled a laugh. "Anyway. Nitori ran off so could you help me find a new suit?" he asked and she gave a giggle, taking the red suit before following him down the racks. Taking a look at him and then the rack, she pulled out a black legging set with red stripes reminding her of shark fins.

Following him to the changing booth she stood outside waiting when both Haruka and Rin walked out at the same time. Oh shit. Those two had history. A rival history and she probably just sparked something. She held her breath as she waited but both boys were civil.

"I wanted to talk to you. Come with me." Rin told Haruka and both got changed and walked off, she decided to follow them and made it obvious. Neither told her to buzz off though so she figured it was alright.

"Haru. What have you been doing these past three years? You're better then this." Rin asked, leaning against the fence. Zuko took a seat on the curb and leaned against the fence between them. Hopefully nothing goes sour.

"I'm not better then someone who just got back from Australia." Haruka replied making Rin snap at him. "Are you mocking me?" Haru's face darkened. "I'm not. You won our race."

"It'd be hard not to beat you, given the shape you're in." Rin pointed out.

"A win is a win. You won. Isn't that good enough?"

"No it's not!" Rin was loosing his temper. "I want a real race!" Then he pulled back, reeling in his temper like a fishing line. "Or else, I can't move on."

"You're a pain" Haruka was way to blunt as he turned to walk away. "I only swim free. I won't swim for you."

Rin was up and dashing past her even as she leapt to her feet to grab at him. He spun Haruka around and slammed him against the fence even as Zuko grasped his sleeve in an attempt to break them up. He didn't shove her away but pointedly ignored her.

"No. You're going to swim for me." There was a deep silence when Haruka grasped Rin's wrist, surprising both of them when he pushed Rin away.

"Then I want you promise me something. If you lose, don't say you're going to quit. Don't embarrass yourself. Don't cry if you lose." Rin looked shocked before he threw off Haruka's grasp on him, knocking her back as well.

"I'm not a little kid anymore. This time, I'll make it clear how different you and I are." Rin started to walk away. "Try to build some muscle before the prefectural tournament. We'll settle things there." He took another step then paused to look back at her. "Sorry if I hurt you just now Zuko." And he left. "See you at the tournament."

The sixth day was another day for trial and error where Rei was concerned. Now dressed in his new swimsuit and Zuko now sitting at the edge of the pool, tailless and dressed in a violet bathing suit Haruka picked out as a sorry for letting her get dragged between him and Rin. The boys were commenting on how Rei looked professional in his new swim wear and how they hoped this will help him swim. When Rei failed once more, Haruka dove in and approached him.

"I'll teach you. And the other team mates gasped in unison at his announcement. "You want to learn how to swim right?" And at Rei's plead Haruka continued. "However, I can only teach you free." The two spent the next twenty minutes teaching and learning. Though when Haruka finally let him try, the boy pushed off the wall and sunk. Everyone's disappointment hung in the air like a heavy cloud. With a sigh, Zuko slipped into the pool.

"Hey Rei?" she called once the boy surfaced and caught his breath. "I guess I can try twice here. I know the basics for doggy paddling and Butterfly. I want to try doggy paddles first." she called and the boy waded over to her she instructed him lean forward as if bracing himself with his hands and knees, holding his head up high. She kept her hands under him while gauging how much strength he put into it. While his form was excellent, he only moved the water around him. he didn't catch it. With a few short and stern commands coupled with a few pinches when he back talked, she managed to get him to paddle on his own without her support. and he even managed to move forward when prompted. Though slow, he was swimming. And the others cheered.

"He isn't unteachable. Just stuck by a road block in his head." she grumbled. Then once the boy stopped patting himself on the back she sighed. "I'm not the best at this but I can show how butterfly looks in general." Everyone exited the pool, and she took her place on the starting block. Once she was ready she pushed off, hitting the water, and singing her arms up in graceful arcs. She touch the wall and backstroked on her way back. The boys clapped. She had been slow but she did have the basics for it. Her skill lied in her flexibility and her leg strength so freestyle was her best and diving was the only true option for her in the tournament.

The last day of the week Nagisa arrived and offered to let Rei use a kick board in the tournament when Zuko shot him down saying it against the rules. When everyone noticed someone swimming butterfly in the pool. Haruka announced it wasn't him. It was the only stroke he hadn't tried yet but after his little talk with Haruka, he decided to try it and managed to swim. He can only swim Butterfly. These boys were an endless source on entertainment. At least sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4 - Trials of the Ocean

**(Ok. I'm actually gonna say something here as the author. I'm almost halfway through the series. This WILL end with a pairing. And then there will be a second season of this anime so there will be another round of this story. This chapter will cover episode 5. If you wanna see any fluff-like moments between Zuko and your fave boy, start sending ideas in the reviews. Nagisa and Rei are officially friend zoned, though some friendly fluff will be acceptable. The possible pairings are Makoto, Haruka and Rin. And some trouble might pop up next chapter for our mermaid. I need you guys to review what you like about this story and what you guys think in regards to pairings cause Zuko hasn't chosen yet. Nor has she been leaning towards anyone in particular yet.)**

* * *

**Chapter 4** - _Trials of the Ocean__  
_

Gou was sitting on the floor in traditional clothes with an old style writing table in front of her. The other members lined up and standing a foot behind her, already in their swimsuits. Zuko had her arms wrapped around her waist with her hip cocked to the side while she watched. Feeling awkward, she poked at the slight chub on her hips. She had made sure to eat enough to keep her figure from looking over muscled and flat. She wanted to keep her curves seeing as how it helped make her mermaid role at the aquarium easier as the tail fit snugly against her. Her natural body shape caused decent curves, though Gou had a bit more curve then she did. Shaking her head, she cut off her trail of thought as she gave the other red head all her attention.

Gou had written '48 Days Until the Prefectural Tournament!' on the paper.

"Gou-chan? You're still doing those?" Nagisa asked and Rei asked her to stop doing it. More papers were scattered about showing off Goh's way of counting down the days.

"Pressure is what pushes people to the next level." The girl had commented almost happily.

"Pressure can also ruin some people." Haruka deadpanned. Zuko had to add her own comment. "It's broken many people before."

Nagisa hopped in. "Do you mean Rei?" And the boy grew flustered and denied his claim.

"Wait, why are you wearing a hakama?" Makoto asked when Gou abruptly chased them from the changing rooms yelling. "Stop talking and start practicing! Get going!"

Nagisa happily stopped them before they got into the pool, having run ahead to get something.

"Look! Look! Our new tracksuits arrived!" he exclaimed as he spread his arms to show off the design on the back of the jacket. Iwatobi was proudly and boldly displayed across the white back, lined with shades of light and dark blues. Rei was the first to comment.

"The jackets are nice," Though, when he lifted the back of it up, he froze to stare at the picture on the back of the yellow shirt. "But what is this thing on the t-shirt?"

"That's the secret Iwatobi-chan version." Zuko chuckled at Nagisa and Rei. Those two would always butt heads when it came to style. "Since you were against putting Iwatobi-chan on our tracksuits."

"What, so there's a secret version?"

"Well, lets get started." Makoto interrupted. "Before we begin practice, let's review the events we'll be entering at prefecturals. I'll be swimming 100 m and 200 m backstroke. What are you doing Nagisa?" The blonde tensed as he was called.

"I'm swimming breast. I'm thinking the 100 and 200."

"And Haru?" To which the boy answered that he only swims free. "I shouldn't have bothered to ask. Rei?"

The bluenette pushed his glasses further up his nose and answered. "I can only swim butterfly."

"That's Right!" Nagisa shoved into the boy next to him, almost knocking him off balance.

"And Zuzu-chan?" The read head stopped twirling her hair between her fingers. "Single diving. I have to practice forms out of the pool."

"Ok. Anyway, it's been a while since we've competed, so stamina will be an issue. I recommend sticking to short distances." Makoto was a good president. He understood their faults at the moment. Well, at least he understood the swimmers. The only diver in their midst had only one problem. She needed a suit that would withstand hitting the water from a height of more then 5 feet. Her bikini bottom would slip right off. It was problem she would solve later by stopping by the shop later for a more appropriate piece.

"So we have our line up for individual events." Nagisa stated and Makoto brought up the relay which dampened Haru's mood.

"I guess we can wait to make that decision. Keep that in mind while we're practicing-" Gou's cry interrupted Makoto's speech.

"You won't believe this! I found something amazing!" She came rushing out shoving herself between Zuko and Nagisa, pushing the redhead into Haru while the blonde wobbled on one foot before catching his balance. Holding Haruka's shoulder for balance, Zuko glared at the other girl before a paper was shoved into her face.

"Iwatobi High School Training Camp from Hell on a Deserted Island..."

"Hell? Deserted island? Sounds Fun!" Three of the boy's questioned the paper. While Zuko let go Haruka to poke at the page. "This seems old." she pointed out. Gou continued.

"This took place several decades ago, when Iwatobi still had a swim club!"

"So what's your point?" Rei asked at the same time Zuko asked "The point?"

"We should steal their training regimen and hold a summer training camp on a deserted island! To prepare for prefecturals!" Gou was ecstatic about it.

"Too much effort." Haruka deadpanned sitting on the edge of the pool. Gou reprimanded him though saying that he shouldn't complain. She then flipped the page over to show off the four island connected by arrows in a circle. The club must have been nutty back then to swim the tides. But it probably helped a lot stamina wise. Zuko's thoughts trailed as she walked over to the fence, looking out in the direction of the ocean. The open water was dangerous territory. The tides could push them off course if they weren't careful and then there was dangers of sharks and jellyfish. A shark attack was rare but not unheard of. And the jelly fish could float close enough to the surface to sting them if the tide changed. Zuko was pulled from her thoughts at Nagisa's happy cry.

"It's decided then!" "Yippee!"

It was only minutes later that Nagisa was trying to convince the team supervisor to sponsor the trip. They were turned down and sent off with a quote from someone they had never heard of. They decided to stop at the store on the way home. Zuko picked up a chocolate ice cream cone.

"But I really wanted to go to a deserted island with everyone. If the school won't pay for it, we can try to par for it ourselves." Nagisa suggested but Rei disagreed with a curt "Can't afford it. We paid for the tracksuits ourselves. And I bought a non-speedo swimsuit." The others agreed even though Gou told them that only Rei needed a new swimsuit. The discussion continued until Makoto finally announced that he would figure something out. Which was why everyone was now standing in front of his house while he dug a tent out of his closet.

"His idea is to literally camp outside? And what do we do about the boat fare to the island?" When Rei found the grave of Makoto's pet goldfish. Both he and Nagisa clapped their hands together in a short prayer for it while Zuko and Haru watched on. Makoto's family liked to camp during the summer so he had all the necessary equipment for camping already. And after an hour or so, they had their ex-coach sitting at the table ta Haruka's house with them, a pizza sitting on the table while they explained their situation. He did have what they needed, a boat and the license for it, but he felt he was getting the short side of the stick.

"I'll get my brother to have your pizza place cater his next event." she offered quietly and the older man sighed before agreeing, Nagisa almost launched himself across the table to get at Zuko who dodged behind Makoto, wrapping her arms around the boy to make sure he stayed in the line of fire. The man wouldn't participate but he would chauffeur them. Not long after that did she bid them good bye, stopping by a shop on the way home to pick up a solid black one piece with powered blue lines running under the bust and along the sides and hips.

The next morning Zuko's brother dropped her off. He let her and grabbed her arm, leaning close to grumble at her. "I'm trusting your safety to those boys. I don't want to pick you up only to find out you were harm or otherwise if you know what I mean." Zuko blushed deeply and shoved him away.

"Your being grumpy. And they aren't interested in me like that. This a training camp. Gou and Miss Ama will be there too." she grumbled before shouldering her bag and and strutting off to wait by the boat where Gou and the others were already waiting. The boat trip itself didn't take long. Just about an hour or so, and Zuko spent all of it, listening to music, headphones with frogs painted on it covering her ears. Rei ran off to the bathroom once they reached land. Apparently he got seasick. Zuko watched him run off and accepted her bag from Haruka waiting to go to the beach to start training. She played with the music in her list until the sound of the boat started jerked her from her distraction. Pulling her headset off, she waved and then turned the music off, shoving the stuff in her bag. Goh was looking through the gifts left for them when Rei yelled for them to follow him. They found the sports facility and were surprised that Samezuka was training there. Though a red head caught Zuko's attention faster then anything else.

"Rin?" she asked and Nagisa pointed him out. "Oh, Rin's here." The boys questioned Gou, seeing she had said anything to Rin but she replied that she hadn't. It was a coincidence. When Nagisa mentioned saying hello Haru turned him down and admitted he made a promise to meet the boy at prefecturals. Zuko opened her own mouth to comment. "Why not surprise with how much better we have gotten then? If we tell him, it won't be a surprise." She hadn't looked away from the glass though, watching as Rin suddenly looked up in their direction. The boys had moved from the glass but she shoved away, heart pounding and hoping he hadn't seen her. The others had begun leaving to put up their tents, Zuko rushing to catch up to them.

"I wanna swim in a 50 meter pool." Nagisa whined and Miss Ama mentioned the Powerhouse schools get special treatment. Zuko ignored them for a moment to look around the beach when something shiny caught her eye. She jogged a few feet away from her team to pick it up. It was multiple shiny somethings. Shells. Ones in all sorts of colors. She grabbed a few and hid them in her pocket before returning to the group in time to hear that Gou and Miss Ama was skipping out on camping and had booked themselves rooms already. Makoto turned to the last girl in the group who looked confused.

"Are you leaving us to?" Zuko shot down the question. "I'm gonna stay with my team. Girl or not." she stated though that brought up another dilemma. She was gonna have to bunk with two of the four boys as there were only two tents. Looking from one tent to the other, she chucked her bag into the closest one and Makoto gave her a soft smile."

Rei entered a tent to get changed while Zuko simply started pulling her clothes off. Startled, the boys flushed as she tugged her shirt over her head to show off her red bikini top and she gave them an odd look. "Why are you staring? You need to change too." That was when she dropped her pants and the boys rushed to change, Haruka not bothering since he only needed to strip as well.

Once everyone was finished and they weren't beat red anymore, Makoto lined them up and started his speech about the training they were about to do. It looked tough. But Zuko found herself playing with her foot in the sand. She would be swimming constantly for hours on end at her job. Stamina wasn't a problem. It was her speed. But since she wasn't swimming a race or time trial, she wasn't concerned with keeping up with the boys. Though she would have to keep pace this time. They wouldn't go all out speed-wise anyway. It would tire them out faster and they wouldn't complete all three circuits in the end. Before she knew it, Zuko found herself watching Nagisa and Rei run to the ocean and followed the two at her own pace.

"Pace yourself Nagi! Or you won't last all three circuits!" she called and looked back to see that Makoto and Haruka had yet to move. She waited until she saw them start her way before jogging to make sure the other two didn't get to far away. If something were to happen, they needed to be close enough to notice.

Rei was barely managing to keep pace but Zuko made sure she close enough to keep an eye on the boy. He was tiring faster then he thought he would. As they reached the running portion for the first time, she noticed Gou taking pictures and waved her way. The running portion was gonna cause her to lag. She was never a runner. And the boys thankfully let her catch up before heading into the water again. When Rei really started struggling, Zuko was the first one there then Haruka appeared at her side to give the boy pointers and suggestions. When they reached their goal, Rei was panting hard and admitted he didn't realize the long distance swimming was so taxing. When Zuko appeared next to Nagisa, seemingly perfectly fine Rei gaped at her.

"Why aren't you tired?" The redhead female shrugged.

"I've been swimming all my life. I train to hold my breath for five minutes or more. If I pace myself, my heart slows down and I don't need as much oxygen. But if I were to race, I wouldn't survive even half that circuit. Every weekend I swim for five hours straight, though I don't normally have to worry about the tides." It was the reason she was good. But she only focused on certain points so time and form were her weak points. She had left the boys to seek out Gou who told them that they had only completed half of the regimen and everyone agreed to wok harder tomorrow. Miss Ama gasped, having forgotten the seasoning. Gou said she would get some from the lodge and Zuko went with her, wanting something to do. When they turned the corner Gou ran into someone exiting the store. A familiar someone with grey hair.

"Aren't you two from Iwatobi?" he asked while a familiar figure appeared behind him. "What's wrong?"

The siblings tensed as they noticed each other. "Big brother."

"Gou." he stated in surprise, his features darkening. "Nitori you head back first." The younger Samezuka boy followed the order and Rin lead the girls to the park nearby.

"It's not what you're thinking." Gou stated the moment they sat down.

"It's not? Haru and the rest of them are here, right? Zuko is here as well." He had them pinned. She was normally found around the boys now.

"They are. But it's purely coincidence." Zuko decided to Gou out a bit. "It's for a training camp."

Rin looked genuinely confused at that. "Training camp? We're using the pool. Where are they swimming?" Gou didn't answer so Zuko once again covered the girl. "We are swimming in the ocean."

"Makoto's okay with that?" Both girls looked confused at his question. When he realized they didn't understand the question he told them to forget it. "Are they completing their regimen?"

"We are." Zuko replied and Gou looked at her like she had grown a second head. "They only finished half of it today." She corrected the girl. "It sounds like you're worried about them."

"I'm not." Rin deadpanned.

"But you promised to meet them at prefecturals?" Gou asked almost teasingly and Rin turned from her.

"I didn't do it to see them. I'm going to beat Haru." Rin stood and began walking away. "That's all I care about. Gou, where are you staying?"

"The lodge over there"

"I'll walk you back." But when the siblings turned one way, Zuko turned towards the beach. Rin stopped walked to call out to her.

"Where do you think you're going? The lodge is this way." Zuko shook her head.

"I'm not staying there. I'm camping on the beach with the rest of the team." Rin frowned though.

"You are staying with a bunch of boys alone? That's not very smart." But the red head shook her head.

"I trust them to be gentlemen. Bye Rin. See ya tomorrow, Gou." she called and began jogging back and found out that the boys had begun cooking anyway. It didn't take long for their meal to be over and they decided to use a ladder to choose who would sleep where.

"I want the middle one." and she simply waited while the boys drew out the diagram in the sand. In the end Nagisa, Haru and Zuko ended up in one tent, while Rei and Makoto shared the other. When the wind kicked up, Zuko woke with a start and untangled herself from Nagisa who had latched onto her in his sleep. Stepping out of the tent she looked at the clouds rolling in. A storm? She hadn't heard of one coming on the news. Good thing they had turned in for the night. Makoto appeared by her side as the rain picked up.

"It's a storm Makoto." she offered when she noticed his shocked gaze watching the water. Turning, she found what he was looking at. Rei. In the water. During a thunderstorm.

"Rei!" Makoto yelled, running to boy struggling against the waves. Zuko felt her heart beginning to slam in her chest. What was he doing out there? Panicked she screamed for the others before taking off after Makoto.


	5. Chapter 5 - Lullaby of a Stormy Night

**(Give me reviews people. Reviews make me happy. They Also make me write faster. So get to it while I work on the story.)**

* * *

**Chapter 5** - _Lullaby of a Stormy Night  
_

The rain pounded against the sand and thunder rang loudly in Zuko's ears. Flinching, she reached the edge of the water. Despite the rough waves pushing at her shins and threatening to shove her back to the beach, she struggled on until she dive under. Taking in a desperate breath she forced herself under when a wave rose over her head. She could feel the malicious pull but was glad when it didn't collapse on top of her. She wasn't so lucky with the next one that rose up and dropped on her head just as she caught sight of Makoto and Rei. Zuko was pulled under. The water knocked her around, spinning her like a washing machine until she couldn't tell up from down. The force of it had knocked her breathe out of her and she struggled to find the surface when a hand pulled her up. Coughing slightly she took a deep breath and kicked to keep herself up. Her own eyes met worried blue and flicked to find green ones that struggled to open as their owner struggled to breathe.

"Makoto. Haru." She breathed as Nagisa went to Rei. When she heard a terrifying rush. A wave, taller then the one that had dragged her under rose above them all and crashed down. Everything went black.

* * *

Zuko managed to pull herself from the darkness to find Haru trying to keep the three of them above the water. Forcing her tired limbs to work, she did her best to help even as their feet began to tough the sand closer to the beach. When they got a few feet from the water's edge all three collapsed But Haruka pushed himself to his knees, giving her a glance to ensure himself that she was alright before turning to the unconscious boy.

"Makoto. Makoto! Wake up!" he yelled, dropping his stoic features and Zuko pulled herself to he knees beside him. Haru leaped to his feet until Zuko pulled him back down. She slapped him, drawing a startled look from him as she turned to tend to Makoto. Getting upset wasn't gonna help. It never did. Laying her head against his chest she listened for a heartbeat, sighing when she heard it. Then she held her fingers under his nose, looking for signs of breathing.

"Is he injured?" she asked softly and glanced up at Haru for his answer.

"I don't think so. Is he alright?" he sounded anxious as she nodded, relief spreading through his eyes though he still had a worried look. "His breathing is weak but he'll live." She stated watching as Haruka leaned close to the boy, about to give him mouth to mouth when Makoto jerked to the side, coughing up the water he had taken in.

"Haruka? Zu-?"

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked as both teens leaned over him, heads all but pressed together as they hovered. Makoto questioned about where they where and about Rei while Haruka tried to get the now panicking boy to lay back down.

Having had enough of all the drama, Zuko, for the second time that night, slapped someone. She knew it hadn't hurt. It wasn't meant to seeing as how she had barely touched him, but the shock of the contact snapped him out of his near panic attack.

"Lets go over there. I see a hollow we can sit under until you feel better." she suggested and with Haru's help the three managed to move over to the corner under the cliff.

A rumble sounded through the sky and Zuko barely had a chance to look up when a loud crack sent her scuttling backwards, pressing her hands over her ears. Both boys watched her, startled by her actions. She curled up as far from them as possible and let out a small whimper as she tried to block out the noise.

"Is Zuko afraid of thunder?" Makoto asked even as Haruka moved over to the girl, pulling her close. The taller boy hesitated before moving to the other side and placing his arm over her shoulder, even as Haruka tucked one arm around her waist. Together they waited for a few minutes even as Zuko flinched at every crack of thunder.

"Are you feeling calmer?" Haruka asked his best friend and the boy nodded. "You're still scared of the ocean aren't you?" Zuko lowered her hands from her ears to listen to them.

"I thought I had gotten over it. But when I saw Rei drowning, I completely froze. The memory of that day immediately surfaced. Sorry I dragged you into this." Makoto sounded like he was about to start crying.

"It's not your fault."

"But I was the one who decide to hold camp. And I chose to start the swim club. But that was because I wanted to swim with you again. I wanted to swim in a relay with everyone again. But, if you're not there, it's meaningless without you. I want to swim with you!" Makoto stated strongly. Zuko immediately pulled the boy into a hug and tugged Haruka closer.

"I wanna swim with you guys too." She stated then released Haruka so she could tackle Makoto to the ground. "I'm glad you made the swim club. I got to meet you guys because of it. And I'm not gonna let you say otherwise." Pulling, away Zuko helped him sit back up even as a voice sounded from the distance.

"Ah, there they are! Haru! Mako! Zuzu-chan!" The energetic blonde was jogging in their direction.

"Rei! Nagisa!" Makoto stood and Zuko followed, pausing to offer her hand to Haru to took it and rose at a slower pace then the others. She had missed when Makoto and Rei where saying as irritation took over her fear and worry. Marching up to the boys she pulled her hand back. Rei looked hurt and startled as he clutched his cheek. Nagisa pulled at her while Makoto looked shocked.

"It's not okay. Why where you swimming in the ocean at night?" Haru asked, obviously displeased as Zuko pulled away from Nagisa to stand by Haru.

"You were practicing, right? He wanted to catch up to the rest of us. Besides, Rei isn't the only one at fault. Mako, you shouldn't have tried to save him yourself! Zuko shouldn't have gone into the water at all but she did wake up Me and Haru. And you just dove into the water without thinking, Haru!" Nagisa was being the voice of reason here, but Zuko wanted to say a few things of her own. "Well, at least everyone's okay."

"No." Zuko's firm tone had everyone blinking at her in astonishment. "No. It isn't okay. Rei shouldn't have gone out at night. Or gone out alone. Even if the storm hadn't come, there is always other dangers. The ocean isn't a pool. It's not tame and changes as easily as a tv channel. There are sharks, even if an attack is very unlikely. And Jellyfish stings aren't very enjoyable either." Zuko's rant was loosing it's steam as her own anger melted back into the emotions that spawned it. Tears gathered at her eyes and pressed her hand against them, willing them not to fall. "I was worried. And I got so scared. For you guys. And for my own life. We could have..." she bit off as the others gave each other guilty looks. Nagisa hugged the girl and once again restated his last line.

"Everyone's okay." Zuko gave them a smile and Nagisa shivered. "Anyway, isn't it kinda cold?"

"Yeah. I wonder if we can find shelter from the rain somewhere." Makoto replied and the boys looked around before noticing a lighthouse. In silent agreement, all five of them decided to head for it. Sukishima Rest House was written on the sign above the door though it was obvious that the place hadn't been used in years. Nagisa immediately wondered about the Rest Howse when Rei corrected him.

"The dirt on the sign makes it look misspelled." Zuko snickered even as Nagisa ran to the building's door. She waited by Makoto's side even as Haruka double checked on him.

"Hey. Stop talking like a couple about to enter a haunted house." Nagisa mumbled and Haru snuck up behind him. Zuko decided to go ahead and enter the door while the others were busy.

"Did you see that shadow?" Haru whispered into Nagisa's ear, causing the boy the crack up in nervous laughter. Waiting inside, Zuko missed the rest of the conversation until the boys noticed the door was open.

"That wasn't open before was it?" Rei asked while they stood a foot away from the entrance. When the others gave a negative answer, they all decided to approach as a group. Once across the threshold, the door slammed shut behind them causing three screams to ring in the air while a soaked red head stood between them and old wood now blocking the exit. Nagisa jumped on Rei who fell to ground and clung to the blonde in terror while Makoto wheezed and clutched his shirt over his heart.

"Don't do that ever again!" Makoto managed to exclaim as Haru gave him a worried look. Zuko turned mischievous eyes to him and frowned. She hadn't known that he would react that badly to scary things.

"I'm sorry Makoto. I didn't know you scared so easily." she admitted, even looking sheepish as she pushed her dark curls away from her face. Nagisa found a flashlight and they all began to explore, hoping to find things they could use to warm up. They had found the kitchen and Zuko settled for looking for something like one of those mini burners used during parties. But she came up empty, luckily missing the game of rock-paper-scissors to open the filthy looking fridge. She smiled as the boys held out their hands but she wasn't gonna wait for them to decide on a winner. Turning, she tugged the handle of the fridge and looked at the empty shelves. She figured it would be empty. Turning she found four pairs of stunned eyes watching her.

"What? This isn't a horror movie. It was either gonna have rotting food or no food." Shrugging, Zuko patted Rei, who had lost the game anyway, on the shoulder. "You guys are horrible. Scared at every noise." She laughed and the others sighed until a crack of thunder had her squeaking and running back into the room to grab onto the first person she could.

Haru looked down at her but did nothing to pry her away from his side even as he moved to dig through a cabinet above them. A few minutes later they had taken a table they had found and seated themselves on the second floor. Nagisa was holding out aprons he had found and Haru was making dinner from the mackerel and pineapples they had found in the kitchen. Zuko had wandered off and hadn't returned yet. It was only after Haru had finished making the food that the girl showed up, carrying a box in her arms. She looked from one boy to the next before snickering.

"I leave for a few minutes and you guys find yourselves a job here." she laughed and then held out her box. "I think these will do better at keeping us warm." Placing the box on the ground, she pulled out large beach towels and Nagisa muttered something about how his aprons were cute.

"Okay so now what do we do?" Nagisa asked as they finished their food.

"Sleep." Haru stated and Zuko actually agreed, she was tired, physically and mentally. Unfortunately, Nagisa didn't seem to think so. She went on rambling about harpooning fish and mushrooms. Though the others did agree that it would be hard to sleep in while stranded in a lighthouse in a storm. After a few minutes of silent thinking Nagisa thought of something and it wasn't long before they were gathered in a circle rolling a box with names written on it. Rei's was written twice meaning he had a higher chance of being rolled. And he didn't seem to pleased about it. He got to tell an embarrassing story. Apparently in the fifth grade, he had left his underwear in the bathroom. Haru was next and Nagisa asked him to tell of a romantic encounter. He glanced at Zuko before telling of a trip to the mountains where he found a waterfall. Zuko broke out laughing as the others sighed. Whether it was from relief or disappointment, she couldn't tell. Next roll called Nagisa who in turned stood and performed a stiff waddle, claiming it was rockhopper penguin imitation. But when Makoto laughed Nagisa expressed his relief since Makoto did seem a little put off this whole time.

"Um, I've been wondering, when you tried to save me, you were acting strangely."

"We are not gonna discuss it." Haruka swiftly interjected and Rei was caught off guard. Zuko placed her hand on Haru's arm.

"It's Makoto's choice to tell. I'm actually curious about it too. It makes me worry when he seems so troubled but I can't do anything because I don't know. But I trust him to tell us when he feels it's right."

"Thanks Haru. But Zuzu-chan is right. This is something I want to tell them. I suddenly felt scared."

"Scared?" "Scared of what?" Rei and Nagisa interrupted.

"I'm scared of the ocean. When I was little, I would often visit this small fishing harbor in the town. There was this really old fisherman who was really nice and would sometimes play with me. During the summer, there was a festival near the harbor. I had wanted to scoop goldfish, but I had already used up my allowance. Instead, I just watched the goldfish swim. But then the old fisherman showed up with some goldfish for me. I was really happy! But later that summer, there was a big typhoon, and the old fisherman's boat sank. Many of the people on board drowned. The boat sank about three kilometers away from the harbor. We swim three kilometers everyday. I wasn't so much sad, as I was scared. I fed the goldfish and changed the water in the bowl, but they still died. Ever since, I've been scared of the ocean. it feels like there is something unknown hiding in the water."

With Makoto's story finished, everyone grew silent until Nagisa asked why Makoto still went on the camping trip. The boy admitted something they all already knew. He wanted to swim. They all wanted to swim with each other. And they all felt that they could go the distance as long as they did. And in the silence that followed, they realized the rain had stopped and everyone ran outside to see the sky. Together they started to point out constellations, adding their own fake ones when they felt like it when they noticed the reflection under them. Zuko's heart lept to her throat at the sight.

"So pretty~" she murmured and hummed a little song to which Makoto finally questioned about it.

"It's a harbor song of sorts..." she muttered softly, slightly embarrassed by being caught. "I loved mermaids as a child so I read up on them and found out they liked to sing so I practiced singing to go with my mermaid persona. The one I was humming is called Jolly Sailor Bold..."

"I'd like to hear Zuzu-chan sing." Nagisa chirped and she blushed darkly, shaking her head. The blonde boy tried to convince her but she took to ignoring him.

By dawn the group found themselves looking across the water on the beach they had washed up on the night before to see their tents.

Zuko only half listened to the boys talking about finding a way back as she made shapes in the sand. It was only when Makoto said that he would swim that she jerked to her feet and wandered over even as Nagisa and Rei started to water. They had decided to race and she happily obliged managing to keep up despite being tired and was only to happy to fall asleep on the sand with the boys surrounding her.

_My team. My friends._


	6. Chapter 6 - Parading in the Park

**(Give me reviews people. Reviews make me happy. They Also make me write faster. So get to it while I work on the story.)**

* * *

**Chapter 5** - _Parading in the Park__  
_

Irritable green eyes focused on the group before him as Gou profusely apologized. She had found out about Zuko's birthday only a day ago and had called the Amara household to ask her guardian about taking her to the park her family owned. He had agreed but she had failed to let him know that they be there early. Now he was grumpy seeing as how their group had rung the doorbell and woke him up. Even Rin had come after Gou had pestered him all last night about it. The red head had immediately shot down any comments about their being friends.

"I'm here because Gou made me."

The man continued to block the entrance until a soft voice sleepily asking "Kai?" had him looking away from the group. A familiar set of curls tousled from sleep appeared at his shoulder while a pale hand snaked passed him to make room for her to see who was at the door.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" she asked and Gou took the chance to grab her and run into the house. As the girls went to the bedrooms on the second floor, Kai led the boys to the game room where he proceeded to tell them to sit, stay and wait for him to return from getting dressed. The boys had barely sat down when a loud squeal and a following thump had them all looking at the ceiling.

"Gou! Don't take that off!" Was heard and everyone present began to grow steadily red as the comments continued. Gou made some mention of her body shape and Zuko squeaked again telling her stop poking her there, where ever there was. And there was another thump before Zuko told Gou to stop going through her underwear drawer. Sometime during the commotion Kai had re-entered the room and sat in an armchair in the corner, running his hand tiredly through his hair as he tilted his head back. Everyone's gaze went from the man back to the ceiling as the noise suddenly stopped, followed by two sets of feet racing along the upstairs hallway, down the steps and distressed Zuko slid to a stop in the room.

Her hair was pulled back into wild pigtails and decorated with seashell hair clips. A pair of unbuttoned shorts showed off her red bikini bottom while the top was left completely uncovered. Ignoring the flustered boys and her own state of undress, Zuko dove behind a couch just as Gou dashed into the room waving a black top around at her. Zuko peeked up from behind Rei even as Rin grasped his sister's arm, preventing her from further chasing the birthday girl.

"I'm not a Barbie doll, Gou! I can dress myself!" Zuko huffed as Rin snatched the shirt from Gou and chucked over Rei's head where Zuko gratefully caught it and pulled it on. It was a red spaghetti strapped tank top with a purple sea serpent design arcing from her left hip to her right breast with the world' Wild' written along it's under belly in cursive. She buttoned the shorts and ran her fingers through her curls, taming them a bit as Gou explained her plan.

"I found out your birthday is today from Miss Ama yesterday and I got your house number from her and called your brother. He agreed to let us take you to the amusement park your family owns. He even said we get VIP treatment!" she chattered excitedly and Zuko's irritation quickly faded to match the other red head's eagerness. Kai grumbled but tossed a bag to Zuko which had the VIP bracelets and spending money for her. She happily plopped herself on her brother's lap and hugged him until her shoved her off onto the floor.

"Tatsu is outside with the van. He will take you and pick you up when you call him. And if anything happens, I'm holding you boys personally accountable. My sister's well being is in your hands." He grumbled but helped hi sister off the floor and gave everyone a push to the door.

The ride was alright, if not awkward due to the fact that Zuko sat in the back between Haruka and Rin, thinking a neutral party sitting between the rivals would be a good idea. In front of her sat Nagisa with Rei and Makoto on either side and Gou sat with the driver up front. Nagisa started telling jokes and at some point a flash blinded her, leaving her blinking and looking for the source to find Gou holding a camera and grinning from ear to ear.

"It's to early for flashy pictures." she grumbled, hiding her face in the shoulder on her right side, ignoring the second flash. It only took a few more minutes before the car slowed to a stop and everyone climbed out, stretching and getting waved down by a young man who gave an enthusiastic smile as he lead them passed the lines.

The main center of the park was mostly souvenir and food shops. Without warning, Zuko jogged over to a lady who was setting up in a small stand which boldly stated HENNA on the front. After a moment she sat and the lady began working on a patch of skin on her chest. Even as the boys gathered around, the work didn't take long, leaving a mermaid design displayed on the swell of her breast. Nagisa went next, getting a penguin on his shoulder and dragged Rei to get a butterfly. Makoto gladly got a whale on his hip while a bit of convincing left Haru with a simple dolphin in a matching spot. Gou had a generic fish to match Zuko's tattoo and between the two of them, Rin eventually got a shark below his right collarbone. Pulling them all together and making sure the new marks were visible, Gou snapped a picture and together they made their way deeper into the park.

"I wanna go on some coasters but maybe some rides we can all get on together first would work..." Zuko murmured as she and Gou looked at the map. Gou opted to take pictures so she wanted to go on as few rides as possible unless she could get more pictures by get on. As a result, she pointed at the map and declared that the ferris wheel would be good.

"No. That is the only ride you won't get me on. I don't like being stuck so high up." Zuko shook her head and they headed for the other classic ride. The carousel was simple with fantasy designs instead of horses. There were three 'horses' to a row and in the center flocked by other mystical creatures was a two seaters shaped line dragons and sea serpents. Zuko happily hopped onto the front of one and after calling numbers, Rin straddled the creature behind her. To the left on the outside was Haru, sitting on some sort manticore and Makoto took up the one to the right, seated on a unicorn. Gou sat on the bench in front of them while Nagisa and Rei found seats on a phoenix and a dragon behind them. Throughout the ride, Gou's camera was trained on the group, a few flashes here and there telling them that she found some good shots.

Rin opted out of the next ride to stay with his sister as Zuko and the others climbed into a teacup. Gou had problems taking pictures once the ride started but managed to get one along with some before and after shots. Though Rei looked pretty green in the latter. The bumper cars were ignored in favor of go-karts. Rei had decided to share a cart with Nagisa and Gou hopped in one with Makoto, camera at the ready as Zuko, Haruka and Rin took separate carts. The two's rivalry found it's way out of the water on onto the race track until Zuko whizzed passed them on a tight corner, drifting through the opening they left with little effort.

"You guys are losing to a girl!" she laughed as Rin said something along the lines of, "Not for long." Haruka was the first to catch up but the final leg of the last lap left all three with a photo finish that went unsolved as the guy who handled the go-kart track wasn't paying attention. That's when Zuko picked out their first roller coaster. With a laugh, she dragged them into line and since there was four seats per car, more numbers where picked. Gou once more called out and planned to cross over to wait at the exit. This time Zuko was seated by Makoto and Haru with Rin, Rei and Nagisa behind them. She had reasoned that having three and three instead of four and two seemed more reasonably even. With their harnesses buckled and checked, Zuko gave Gou a smile and thumbs up, encouraging everyone to wave for the camera, getting the bright flash in their eyes just as the ring for the all clear sent them into a small swoop and onto the lift hill. Excitedly, Zuko bounced her feet in front of her before noticing both boys beside her seemed tense. She took their hands and rubbed her thumbs over their knuckles.

"It's not a bad first drop and you don't feel the loops. I promise." she laughed as they reached the top. Makoto's grip tightened as gravity took hold and they coasted down into the first loop, behind her, she heard Rei scream and Nagisa laughed. Rin made a sound like he wasn't ready for the loop but remained quiet otherwise. The ride was short and soon they were drawing straws to see who would pair up for individual rides. Zuko wanted the boys to choose what ride she rode with them, interested in seeing which type of attraction they preferred.

Nagisa got her first. With a wave, Nagisa took her hand and pulled her into a maze-like fun house with Gou asking the man heading the attraction if she could sneak in after them to take pictures. The halls were dark and the corners were lined with mirrors, the cushioned, climbable obstacles glowed brightly under dark lights lining the ceiling. It was only when they reached the animated stairs and rotating walkway that she and Nagisa leaned on each other, laughing when one or the other stumbled or slipped to roll under the others feet. The bright flashes told her that Nagisa's front flip over her head wasn't missed. They didn't talk much over the laughter of being knocked down by either the attraction or each other, but she happily hugged the boy as they caught up with the group.

"I'm taking you, next." Someone said softly from over her left shoulder and she turned to smile at the kind-hearted boy behind her. Makoto offered his hand and guided her to a pirate themed dark ride. The little dingy boats sat four people evenly but they got one to themselves.

"Hey Makoto?" Zuko asked as she watched a pair of animatronic pirates swing empty mugs and sang off tune in one of the scenes. When the boy gave her his attention, she continued. "I'm thinking, one of these days, I want to see if I can visit your house and meet your siblings... They seem like good kids." She muttered and he smiled, flinching when a fake cannon made a loud crack and blew air in their face. Zuko shook the hair that got knocked into her face from the 'blast' away as he answered.

"Of course. I'm sure they would be delighted to meet you. They are good kids, but they can get to be a handful at times." He added and rubbed the back of his head. She hugged him just as a spurt of water got shot at them from the last pirate at the end, who appeared to be stabbing wine barrels. Laughing, the boat slowed to a stop at the station and they were greeted at the exit by their group.

"Okay! Who's got me next!" Zuko asked looking at the last three boys. Haru silently grasped her hand and she smiled, letting him drag her to a ride she should have seen coming. The log flume was the only water based ride in the park. The others had decided to pair off and climb into their own logs, with the two Matsuoka siblings getting into the log behind them, Nagisa, Rei and Makoto in the third one. Sitting in front of Haruka, she twisted to wave at the others as the slow spinning platform released their log first into the slow 's' shaped curve to the first lift hill. The log bounced on the conveyor belt and she slid back until she felt the solid warmth of the boy behind pressed completely against her back.

"I'm sorry, I'll move up when we reach the top." she muttered, flustered until an arm snaked around her waist, low on her hips.

"Stay. It's okay with me." The warm breath against her ear had her flushing brightly and the teen at the top of the ride gave Haru a thumbs up as the red head focused on the 'Please Stay Seated' sign on inside of the front of the log. The brief one foot drop had her smiling and turning her head to look out at the park and surrounding lake and woods. The view was nice as the ride was tall enough to see over most buildings and rides. By the time the second mini hill appeared, she had relaxed back and just enjoyed Haru's company, pointing out some of her favorite sights and with Haru giving one or two quiet answers when she asked his opinion. The second lift hill took longer then the first and a woman at the top greeted them, telling Haru to hold onto her tightly, before the drop. The resulting splash left them both damp and it only got wetter as some kids pushed buttons to drop extra water on them.

"Are you happy to finally be wet, Haru?" Zuko laughed as the boy shook the excess water from his bangs and nodded. To her surprise, Gou had managed to get away completely dry while a soaked Rin trailed after her with Nagisa and Makoto chuckling at Rei who complained about get too wet. It was said boy who pulled Zuko into a shop and arcade where he wanted to dry off. There was a motion shooting game that she was dragged to and Rei sat her down on the bench before putting in the dollars for a few spare lives. After a moment of shooting and the seat under her bouncing to the game on screen, she addressed the bespectacled boy.

"Hey, Rei? I'm sorry about hitting you a few days ago... you know...on the island..." She trailed off and Rei didn't answer right away, making her nervous. Was he mad?

"No need. I didn't think about what could have happened out there. I just felt so frustrated that I was so far behind everyone else. Even though you don't race, I don't doubt that you could be faster then me if you tried." He admitted and covered her side of the screen, shooting the monster before she could take any damage. She gave a small smile.

"I was just mad because I was scared for you. And Makoto." She gave a sigh as she ended up loosing life as she saved Rei from being double teamed. "And you only just learned how to swim. Considering that, I think that the rate you swim at is astounding. You couldn't swim to save your life and now you're keeping up with the Samezuka freshmen. I got Gou to check some of their times for me. Don't push to hard. Rely on us sometimes. Swimming is a team sport for a reason." She patted his shoulder after she lost her last life. That left Rei with only one life and no health. After giving a groan of frustration, he gave up and let his character die, opting to help Zuko search out the rest of their group who had split apart to play in the arcade. At the moment, a heated air hockey match was raging between Haru and Rin while Makoto was tossing basketballs into a hoop for tickets. Nagisa was playing a round of whack-a-mole with a pair of brown haired kids. When Haru won, Gou and Zuko both had to drag Rin away before he could declare a rematch.

After the air hockey fiasco, they had decided to grab something to eat and wound up sitting indoors with generic American burgers and fries sitting in front of them. Once again, Zuko placed herself between Haru and Rin on the booth bench, knowing the looks Rin shot Haru would end badly if anyone else tried to split them apart. The waitresses hovering not to far away didn't escape the notice of the females in the group as they ate. A blonde one had delivered the food and had ended up almost slamming Zuko's plate down in front of of her as she tried one of Haru's fries. The result had Rin glaring at the girl as she tossed her hair and walked off to retrieve more food. He didn't say anything as Gou grumbled about the girl being a bitch. Except for one or moments when the Blonde attempted to flirt with the boys at the able, their lunch went by quickly enough.

The moment Zuko stood from her seat, Rin took her hand and tugged her out of the restaurant, leaving Gou to chase after them, waving her camera as the others followed at a more leisurely pace. A haunted house was next and effectively stopped the others in their tracks. Once he group fell out of sight, Rin slowed his pace and let go of Zuko's hand. After getting a look at a few couples holding hands, Zuko felt a little left out until a gentle pressure settled against her lower back. Glancing back, she spotted Rin who had a faint red tint to his cheeks in the dim lighting. A prop lurched towards them, delayed by a few seconds and Zuko stepped back, tripping on her self until Rin caught her.

"Thanks. I told Kai to move that one back, it sometimes resets to late and almost hits people at times." she muttered, pushing at the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

"Yeah. No problem." They kept moving forward until finally Rin tugged her back into a dark corner, letting the next few people pass. He pressed her against the wall, hand blocking the only way out as he leaned close. "I'm getting annoyed." He grumbled. Zuko snickered and patted his shoulder.

"What has you so annoyed that you had to stop me in the middle of a haunted house?" Her giggles faded as he leaned even closer, her voice dying in her throat as she noticed how long his eyelashes were.

"I can't tell if you're flirting or just being yourself. I want to know what you think of me." She squirmed under that steady gaze. She was caught with no where to go and with only her thoughts and the occasional shriek from the other park goers. She mumbled as she sorted through her mind.

"I don't know... I'm not sure...I-I like you... But I'm not sure it goes...beyond or not..." she muttered and he sighed, leaning his head against her shoulder.

"Just don't lead me on okay." Rin was serious about this and she leaned forward off the wall to wrap her arms around him. For just a moment, her lips touched his cheek.

"Just give a few days okay. At least until after the prefecturals." And then he pulled away. At first she thought she had upset him when he paused and reached back for her hand. She slipped hers into his and let him guide to the exit. Gou had immediately snatched her up and dragged her into a store, declaring souvenirs were necessary for a successful trip. After trying on a few hats, giggling with Gou at some of the adorable plushies and some some keychains and toys, the group had finally decided to end their day with a few bags full of things they got. Everyone had picked something small for Zuko as birthday presents and Makoto had to pick something up for his siblings. Zuko had gotten a snow globe with butterfly shaped glitter instead of the traditional snow floating about a square spot where a picture could be inserted from Rei. Nagisa had gotten her a similar trinket, a penguin on a keychain. Makoto had gotten her a stuffed whale. Haruka had found a pair of dolphin shaped earrings for her while Rin had picked up a sharktooth on a necklace. Gou had found a bookmark with a little happy sea serpent smiling on it.

'_I think today was just amazing._' Zuko couldn't help the thought as she laid out her gifts on her bed sheets.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Prefecturals Begins

**(Give me reviews people. Reviews make me happy. They Also make me write faster. So get to it while I work on the story.)**

* * *

**Chapter 7** - _The Prefecturals Begin__  
_

Zuko was sitting next to Makoto while they ate their lunch on the roof when Gou came barging through the roof door.

"I printed the pictures from Training Camp." she called and immediately every moved closer into a semi circle with Gou at the open end.

"You took a whole bunch!" Nagisa commented and Zuko picked one up of Rei sleeping with a rose drawn on his mouth and something written on his forehead.

"Everybody is having fun!" Makoto laughed as Gou pointed out one where the boys had taken on a sort of hero-esque stance.

"Look! Haru has a funny face in this one!" Nagisa called.

"And he's actually looking at the camera for once." Makoto added. Rei was making noises in the back of his throat as he studied one picture.

"What's with this picture?! It's not beautiful at all!" He cried out as Gou an excuse. "Umm. Preserving the moment?"

Zuko laughed as they found out Miss Ama had photo bombed on a picture of Makoto and Nagisa while wearing a face pack. She leaned against Makoto's side as she tried to see the picture better. Though, Haru's distraction caught her attention and she noticed him picking up a picture that wasn't of any of them. Rin was standing by the pool, adjusting his swim cap and goggles.

"Ah! Is this Samezuka's swim team? When did you take this Gou?" Nagisa asked with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"I did some scouting on the second day." The girl stated proudly as she sat up straighter. Makoto warmly complemented her about being a capable manager, making the girl's head swell until Nagisa made his own comment.

"Did you use sex appeal agai-" he was cut off by Gou's immediate denial. Zuko snickered.

"You might not have directly used it, but I think a certain captain has a thing for you." Gou's face turned bright red as she spluttered out a simple 'I doubt it.' as a reply while everyone looked at a picture of Seijuurou giving a thumbs up at the camera.

"I got plenty of data in addition to the pictures. These are the swimmers who will be in the 100m and 200m breast with Nagisa." She pointed out, pulling a pair of pictures together in front of said blonde. "These are the swimmers in backstroke with Makoto." She added pushing another two pictures towards the brunette. "This is who will do butterfly with Rei." She handed a single picture to Rei, who took it with a silent nod. "I'll have their individual swimming styles and other information recorded in this secret data book by tournament time." The girl continued and then noticed she had forgotten Haruka's opponent. "Oh, and my brother is swimming in-"

"The 100m free." Haruka finished for her. Gou looked a bit surprised but nodded.

"Yes. He didn't enter any other events, so he could just focus on his race with you." Zuko noticed Nagisa come around to sit on her other side, leaning across her to whisper to Makoto.

"Haru doesn't care about his times or winning races, but he is motivated when he's racing Rin." And the three turned to look at Haru who was still focused on Rin's photo. When a breeze blew the picture from Haru's grasp, Gou hopped up as Rei and Makoto pinned down the other pictures. Zuko leaned back after a moment.

"Well, I obviously have no opponent from Samezuka." At the confused looks she added, "All boy's school. I'm entering the female diving event."

"We should pray for good luck!" Nagisa spoke up and it was decided that they would stop at the local shrine to pray for good luck. It was after when Haru wandered off to get a paper slip stating what kind of luck he had that she joined the other three in sitting on the steps to wait for him.

"Rin isn't swimming the butterfly or the relay? Is it because Haru isn't in any of those?" Nagisa wondered, not really expecting an answer when Rei posed his own question.

"Why does it matter if Haruka is in an event?"

"That's just how they are." Nagisa replied as if he were stating the sky was blue.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Makoto leaned over to pat Rei on the shoulder.

"Now, now. We decided to stick with individual events too, so could focus on our own strengths." Makoto pointed out and Rei seemed a bit disappointed.

"I wanted to swim in a relay." And Zuko leaned close, mimicking the actions of Nagisa and Makoto who appeared to be ecstatic that the boy felt that way.

"You want to be in a relay, Rei?!" Nagisa almost shouted ad Zuko backed away from the boy until he was done yelling in her ear.

"Yes, I rented a video of the Olympics. It was beautiful to watch four athletes swimming different styles in succession to complete a race together. I was especially impressed by how beautiful the butterfly form was when touching the wall. Personally, I think it's very important that your finish be beautiful, and this shows that athletes around the world feel the same way-" Rei had stretched his arms out in front of him and was getting into his speech when Gou's cry interrupted him.

"What is this, Haruka? Half luck?" Everyone ran from the steps to their teammates' side only to find them both looking at a slip of paper with odd looks.

"Huh? What's going on?" Nagisa asked as he leaned close to the paper. Zuko joined him, a confused frown slipping onto her face at the odd fortune telling.

"Half luck? I've never seen that before?" Makoto wondered.

"Does that mean half your luck is good?" Rei asked.

"Then what's the other half?" Gou added to their confusion.

"Nice!" Nagisa piped up and Zuko shot him a weird look.

"Nice? I don't even know what to think of this half-assed reading." She grumbled, drawing shocked looks due to her language.

"That doesn't seem to make sense." Rei pointed out.

"What? I think it does!"

"I have to disagree." The bluenette argued back.

Zuko sighed. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

The next morning, Zuko pulled her phone to her from her bedside table and stared at it. She had gotten dressed and now wore the Iwatobi swim club jacket and her own personal sweatpants over her bathing suit. She had gotten a black one simple white markings that matched the designs of her fellow club members. She had figured it would bring about a sense of unity to their team. It kind of did. Now, as she was getting ready to head out the door, she found herself thinking about something. Or more specifically, someone. The red head she wouldn't see until the tournament began. The only one she wondered about not seeing again if he won, or, if he lost. Making up her mind, she snapped open her phone and tapped the keys quickly before snapping in closed and throwing it into her bag. Good thing Gou had sneaked her brother's phone number onto Zuko's contact list.

* * *

Rin stood looking down at the name engraved into his father's headstone until a soft buzz had him digging his phone from his pocket. He almost ignored it, thinking Seijuurou or Nitori were sending him a message when he noticed that the number was unknown. Opening the text he felt a small grin work it's way onto his features.

_Good luck Rin. Promise me that we will get a chance to swim together without the rivalry after this tournament._

Zuko. He hesitated before sending her a text back.

* * *

"Haru! Mako! Over here!" Nagisa called from where he and Rei stood at the station. Zuko was approaching from a different angle so she wasn't offended that that they didn't see her yet.

"Hey guys!" She laughed, grabbing Nagisa from behind and hugging the boy. She frowned. "You're still taller then me. Why am I so short?" she grumbled until Makoto pet her head.

"Don't worry. Being short make you cute." His gentle smile had her flushing bright red.

"Hey. Hey. Check this out. Rei was so nervous that he didn't get any sleep!" Nagisa pointed out the dark circles under the blunette's eyes and Zuko laughed.

"I wish I had nerves of steel like you." The boy grumbled at the blonde.

"You'll get there soon enough. Just relax." His pink eyes shining in excitement as Makoto agreed.

"Okay! It's time for the tournament! Lets do our best to make a good showing get ourselves a bigger budget!" Nagisa cried as if he were the head of a rally. Everyone happily called an agreement with him. They had to wait for a girl to find their school name on the list before they head back to register.

"That reminds me. When we gave our names at the tournament in grade school, they started checking the girls' list." Zuko giggled at the thought as Nagisa recounted the memory.

"That's right!" Makoto seemed to only now remember it.

"Rei also has a girly name, so it's too bad."

"What's too bad? I don't understand what you're saying." Rei commented and Zuko stopped at the doors to the boy's locker room.

"I'm gonna have to go to the girl's dressing rooms. I'll come join you when I get the chance." She pointed out to Makoto and he nodded waving as she jogged away. The door was only a few feet away, with the rooms sharing a joint hallway into the pool area. Quickly she put her shoes and sweatpants into a locker, putting her phone in her jacket pocket before making her way out to the hallway where the boys waited, having only had to put away their shoes. She was observing the stadium with interest.

"Here's the program for the first day. They are starting with free in the morning. Haruka is in the fourth heat." Gou had them surrounding her while sitting up in the stands. Zuko took a seat, Haru taking the one next to her and leaning his forearms on his knees.

"Hey! Haru and Rin are in neighboring lanes." Nagisa pointed out.

"The heats were drawn based on qualifying times, right?" Makoto asked with Gou giving him an affirmative.

"That means they're even." Nagisa once more added.

"The eight fastest times from each event advance to the final and qualify for regionals." Everyone seemed to tense up until someone spoke up from beside them. Miss Ama had appeared and Zuko was left wondering when she had gotten there. She hadn't come with the team, that''s for sure. In fact, she wondered if Gou had come with the teacher. By the time Zuko pulled away from her thoughts, the club adviser had finished speaking and she realized she had missed the whole speech.

"Well guys, Do the best you can in each event. Let's make sure we can leave with no regrets!" She smiled as Makoto rallied their little team. She leaned back in her seat as the boys leaned against the railing, listening to Gou's data on their opponents. Zuko wasn't to interested since the only boys she would cheer for were right here. Only one had yet to show but she had sent him her good luck before setting out. None of these boys had anything to do with her diving event either.

She almost laughed when Gou's data went from swimming to muscles. Intending to stop Gou's lost train of thought, Zuko stood only for a yell to catch her attention. Seijuurou was waving at their group. Or more specifically, at Gou.

"It's Rin's captain."

"I told him to stop calling me that." Gou pouted as Haru joined their group at the railing. It was obvious he was looking for Rin. And Makoto noticed too, saying he didn't see the redhead.

"Maybe he already headed to the assembly area." Green eyes watched as the dark-haired boy began walking away, pausing only to grab is goggles and head piece before heading out of sight. A part of her wanted to follow. She wanted to see Rin. She wanted to Stay close to the boy. Because this race left her feeling like something big would happen to either one or the other depend on who won. As she waited for the boy's turn, she leaned her hip against the railing, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Is something wrong Zuzu-chan?" Makoto had noticed the change in her mood. She shook her head.

"Nothing really. I might go find Haru and Rin when their race ends. I feel like something will happen if I don't." The brunette didn't answer her as she turned her gaze back to the pool.

"Haru and Rin are up next!" Nagisa called, leaned over the rail to point at the swimmers. She had noticed the moment they had left the hallway. She ignored the others as she focused on the pair.

"Set!" The announcer called and the swimmers bent into their starting positions.

_Good luck guys-_

The loud beep followed by a cheer of "Go!" sent the boys off the starting boards to arc gracefully into the water. She watched as Haruka fell behind in the first lap. Makoto made a note of it while sounding quite surprised. But at the turn he caught up once more, giving Rin a run for his money. But she knew. They didn't care about the other swimmers. Nor did they about themselves. Just each other. It was a struggle she had noticed on more then one occasion whenever the two had been placed in the same room together. They had even displayed it during her birthday trip. Rin had enjoyed himself while being around their group, even if he seemed moody and displeased when they were together. She had caught a content look on his face once or twice when he thought no one was looking. And Haru had obviously enjoyed the fact that his old friend was spending time with them, even if he was hard to read at the best of times. And this race meant something, though Zuko was left unsure of what that something was.

Rin won. Zuko had started running before the boys had even touched the wall, ignoring the calls of her friends as she rushed to the two in the pool. A glance at the score board during her run as she jogged down the steps told her everything she needed to know. Haruka didn't advance. She made it just in time to heard Rin's parting remark.

"This means I'll never swim with you again. Never." She froze as a look of despair filled Haru's eyes before they went blank again. Irritated she shoved Rin, who was the cause of her friend's distress back into the pool. he glared up at his attacker to find angry blue eyes glaring back.

"You went to far." She hissed as she crouched down before Haru and helped him out of the pool.

_Now I don't know what to think anymore._


	8. Chapter 8 - Revenge in the Relay

**(Sorry this chapter was so slow to get out. I just lost my mother. Died at the age of 47 in the middle of the night due to an accidental overdose of prescription drugs. My younger brother and I found her dead the next morning. I can still remember the cold skin, the stiff feel of her body, the purplish bruises on her face due to the blood settling there, my brother screaming at me to get help and the confusion the followed. Please give me your support in making it through this. My friends are helping me, but sometimes I just need to be alone because they make me feel clustered. Like I can't be depressed enough to really grieve when they are around. So on to the usual. Give me reviews people. Reviews make me happy. They _Also_ make me write faster. So get to it while I work on the story.)**

* * *

**Chapter 8** - _Revenge in the Relay__  
_

_Now I don't know what to think anymore._

Zuko was sitting against the lockers in the boy's locker room. She had ignored the looks given to her by the other swimmers and had actually snapped when a young man with brown hair touched her shoulder, his dark eyes concerned as he offered to watch after her boyfriend for her. She yelled at him that Haru was her friend and she was concerned because he seemed out of it and if anyone wanted to make her leave, she would make sure they hurt for trying.

Now she was leaning her back against the lockers, listening to the water from the showers running. Haru hadn't undressed, but she still let him have his privacy. He needed a few moments to collect himself and his thoughts. After a few minutes, she decided to break the silence.

"Haru? Are you feeling better?" she asked softly. A mumble greeted her. Standing, she shed her jacket in case she got wet and stepped around the glass to the showers, leaning against the wall so she could hear him.

"I thought I didn't care about winning." he muttered and she leaned closer, ignoring the steam that made her skin tingle. "Didn't I-? I thought I was supposed to become free after racing him?" She sighed. She wasn't going to get away dry after this. She turned, leaving the wall and placed her hand against his back, rubbing along his spine.

"I don't know Haruka. I really don't." She admitted softly, watching his unmoving form as he continued to press his hands against the wall. "I don't know what sparked this rivalry in the first place. He wants to be an Olympic swimmer. You just want to swim. I don't understand at all at this point."

Haru finally shifted, the muscles in his back, rippling under her fingers as he clenching his fists, still keeping them to the wall.

"I beat him. After he moved to Australia to become a better swimmer, I beat him when he came back for a break. He cried when I did." he explained and Zuko pulled her hand away from his back.

"I think I see the picture now... He wanted to beat you because you were a road block to him. But I don't know why you feel like this. Maybe... You just wanted Rin back." She muttered and the boy spun around to pull her against him, ignoring her soft complaint of, "Haruka! You're all wet!" The water was still hot as she got pulled under the stream and after a moment, she was completely soaked. Deciding that she couldn't get wetter, she put her arms around Haruka, reaching up and running her fingers through his damp locks. His hold tightened. They stayed that way for a while, whether it was seconds, minutes or hours, she didn't know until someone gasped and spluttered and the door to the locker room slammed shut with a brusque "I'm sorry!" being shouted.

"Why don't we leave so the other swimmers can come in?" Zuko asked and Haruka let her pull him from the showers after she turned the water off. He put on his jacket while she pulled her own on, zippering it up to hide her wet bathing suit, though her hair was still dripping. She tucked his goggles and head piece into his pocket as they relocated to a bench in the hall. Quietly she kept her shoulder pressed firmly against his.

"Back then... If Rin had won, would I feel differently now? Rin is swimming to compete in the Olympics. What about me? Why do I swim?" he murmured just barely loud enough that Zuko could hear him. She patted his shoulder.

"I dunno about your feeling differently if he had won. But we can figure out why you swi-" she was cut off when Nagisa came running into the hallway.

"Hey! Haru! Zuzu-chan! There you are! Mako's race is about to start! Hurry up!" The boy panted.

"I'll pass." Haru stated turning from him and Zuko gave him a worried look.

"I don't think so. Let's go!" Nagisa demanded grabbing Haru's wrist to pull him out to the stands. Zuko stood and hurried after them. And when they reached the stands the two watched as their team cheered for Makoto.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Makoto! Swim! Swim! Swim! Swim! Swim! Makoto!" Coach Sasabe was leading the cheer and reprimanding them when they weren't loud enough. Zuko watched the look on Haru's face go from stoic to interested as his gaze went from them to the pool. Makoto almost made a qualifying time but just missed it. Nagisa left to take his turn. Makoto had noticed them in the stands and had a startled look on his face, as though he had thought they wouldn't show.

Once more, Nagisa failed to advance leaving Rei to be the last form was perfect diving in. But his goggles weren't tight enough, and slipped into an awkward angle on his face. Due to the problem with his goggles, Rei ended up in last place. Haruka left early and Zuko found herself trotting after him without really thinking. They wound up at the school pool with Haruka floating through the water in a daze. Zuko sat on the edge, content with watching and listening to him if he decided to speak. He had really opened up to her today and she wasn't going to push.

"What was it that I really wanted? What trying to do?"" he asked. Zuko kept quiet, knowing he wasn't speaking to her. He was sorting through his thoughts. Only he could figure it out. "What was it all for?"

He still hadn't figured it out by the time he left the pool and she followed him, sending a message to her brother that she would stay over Gou's house. A white lie since she didn't want to walk home this late and Haruka had given her the okay to stay at his place. Plus she had said she would help him figure things out.

As they approached his house, they found the light still on. Worried someone had entered without permission, Zuko took hold of his sleeve. Haruka still opened the door to find Makoto sitting in the doorway, sleeping. Makoto had Haruka's cell phone in his hands. Without waking him, Haru slipped the phone from the boy's grasp to open it up to a new message. Leaning close, Haru let Zuko tug him into a crouch to listen to the message left by their friends.

"Haru? Where are you right now? Please hurry home. We're all worried. I'm sorry, Haruka! I signed everybody up for the medley relay! Yeah, so let's swim together tomorrow, Haru. I'll be fine! I'll have the theory memorized by tomorrow! Rei, that's a sure sign that you'll fail!" The medley of voices came from the little device and Zuko found herself smiling as she imagined them all sharing the phone to record the message. Haruka's face gave nothing away but Zuko sat next to Makoto as the blue eyed boy tried to gently wake him up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Makoto sat up straighter.

"Haru?"

"We have a relay to swim, right?" Haru's words didn't seem to register right away but when they did, Makoto's face all but lit up. Zuko laughed at his expression.

"You look like a fish Makoto." she laughed and the boy's mouth opened even wider at the sight of the girl. When he finally found his voice he stumbled over his words.

"Zuzu-chan?! What are you doing here?! And You mean it Haru? You'll swim the relay?" Haruka nodded as Zuko gave him the basics. She was concerned about Haruka, and then realized how late it was and didn't want to walk home in the dark alone. So she was gonna stay the night at Haruka's and apparently Makoto decided he would stay as well. Haruka pulled out a spare futon though Zuko denied the bed, saying that the bed would fit the two boys better then the futon would. For the rest of the night, the message on Zuko's phone went unheeded.

* * *

The next morning, Zuko and Makoto spent some time calling everyone to let them know about the news regarding the event. Zuko still had diving in the morning.

"I'm not gonna make any promises. It's been a while since I dove like this." she warned Makoto and Haruka as they waited outside of the arena for the others. Gou arrived with Miss Ama shortly after.

"Are you sure about this? You haven't practiced for the relay at all, right?" Their adviser seemed concerned about it.

"I don't know how we'll do, but we will give it our best shot. And this isn't our first time" Makoto offered as he met Haru's gaze for a second.

"But it is for Ryugazaki."

"Nagisa and Rei aren't here yet." Gou sounded worried until the two absent boys called out their apologies for being late. Smiling, Zuko found herself swelling with pride as Nagisa explained that he and Rei were practicing the exchange at the school pool. She turned to begin a slow walk to the arena, only half listening to the boys. Her event would be starting first. Then the boys would go on. She didn't need to wait for them as she made her way into the locker room.

Ignoring the stares of the other girls present, she stripped to her bathing suit and jacket and proceeded to grab her head piece and goggles before finding her way to the waiting room. Ten minutes passed until she was called. With a smile, she rose and followed another girl who was in the same judging panel as her to the board. She waited for the girl to climb the ladder and once the hollow thunk of the board sounded, she began her own ascent. She gazed at the end of the board. She would pull off the same stunt she had back at Samezuka. Standing backwards with her toes balancing herself on the board, she launched herself off, twisting and righting herself a mere second before hitting the water. Once the next four girls had taken their turns, the scores were posted. She scored high. But she had failed. Falling short by .5 points. It was probably due to the fact that her form wasn't as practiced at it could have been. But she participated regardless. Just to try and help the boys. Now she got to take her place in the stands, standing at he railing.

She had noticed Rin standing off to the side. She wondered what he was thinking as he watched the boy's perform. Different emotions seemed to flicker across his face. Even from her distance, she swore that as Rei took off, he looked like he might cry before he seemed to get pissed at the sight. She did admit that Rei was definitely lacking in skill and speed, but he steadily got better the more he practiced. And then Haru. He was just as graceful as the dolphin he had tattooed on his hip from the henna shop just a few short days ago. And he won. They won. They were going on into the next part of the tournament. Smiling, she ran to the steps to join the group hug, just noticing as she ran passed, the stunned look on Rin's face.

* * *

The next day, the school was gathered in the yard as it was announced that the Swim Club was finally being recognized despite being new. She stood on the platform, surrounded by the boys she come to be friends with in last few months. Her joy was short lived though. She was cornered just before the lunch bell rang. The three girls she had been target by approached her.

"We saw you. You probably didn't even join the club to swim. You're just chasing tail." One blonde stated as she cocked her hip, her eyelashes heavy from too much mascara. Another brunette pursed her too red lips.

"I bet you just lay about. Everyone knows mermaids were whores." she stated.

"Actually, they used to kill sailors by luring them towards the reefs-" Zuko was interrupted when the third girl, another blonde, pulled a cheap net from her bag to throw it at Zuko who raised her arms only to become quickly entangled in the cords. It was a plastic safety net used over ponds to keep birds out of it. Now it wrapped around her neck and arms, causing her tumble to the floor as she struggled to take it off. She heard the girl's laughter hush as they fled the scene, leaving someone to grasp at her arms through the net.

"Zuko." The voice had her calming down to look up at blue eyes through the black strands of the net. Haruka must have spotted her on his way to the roof. Now that the threat was gone, she felt the slight panic at being wrapped up in the material fade into tears she tried to hold back. She gave a soft sniffle as Haruka began picking at the net, unwrapping her arms and finally lifting it from her head. Once she was free, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. He had gotten knocked to the floor in her rush.

"Thanks Haruka."

The two of them slowly made their way to the roof. The others were curious about why they had been late and Haruka held up the net. Zuko flinched at the sight of it.

"I got cornered." She murmured as Makoto took the plastic from his best friend. She was attacked directly this time due to the girls jealousy. Zuko had realized that her teammates and friends were all good looking. Better then good actually. And they liked having her around.

"Zuko should have one of us by her at all times so those girls won't have a chance to mess with her." Nagisa suggested and the red head sighed as the others agreed. he loved her friends, but now she hoped she wouldn't regret her decision as they tried to figure out who would get to her first after class.


	9. Chapter 9 - Festivals and Feelings

**(Once again. I'm sorry I was taking so long getting the next chapter out. Give me reviews people. Reviews make me happy. They _Also_ make me write faster. So get to it while I work on the story.)**

* * *

**Chapter 9** - _Festivals and Feelings__  
_

"We'll mainly be running drills for now. Rei, you'll work on your kick. You'll be training to develop a faster and stronger kick. Nagisa, you'll focus on strengthening your crawl stroke. Makoto, you need to work on making your acceleration more even. Let's start warming up then!" Gou seemed excited about their training. Though, none of them seemed to have noticed her and Haruka were already at the pool. She had spotted the boy as he passed her classroom and she had managed to get out quickly enough to catch up. He did seem better then before. The relay had some effect, though now he seemed more confused then depressed.

The rest of their group seemed surprised to see Haruka pull himself out of the water. Even more so when Zuko moved to stand beside him.

"Haru! And Zuko too?"

"You were already here?" Nagisa added to Makoto. Gou hurried over to him and offered one of the towels she was holding.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"How long have you been swimming?" Gou seemed to be jumping into manager mode. Zuko was only partially aware of the others talking in the background as Zuko toyed with her hair. She seemed to do that a lot.

"Not very long."

"It's hot out today so I brought ice to keep everyone's drinks cold."

"I appreciate it." Haruka was talking. But he did seem to be a bit down. Maybe his swim hadn't answered his questions.

"I'm happy to see you so motivated." Zuko winced at Gou's comment. It wasn't motivation that had him here. He wanted answers. Answers that Zuko couldn't give him despite a shared love of the water. He had hoped 'asking' the water would help.

"I'm not." Gou's smiled dropped at his reply. "I was swimming because I didn't know what to do. I figured I should ask the water about matters involving the water."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone's here now. Let's start practice." Makoto interrupted Gou's question. He was good at that.

"Yes, you're right. Then everyone should start by warming up." Gou called and Rei and Nagisa ran to jump into the pool. Zuko watched her two companions as Makoto gave Haru a knowing look before letting his gaze move to her and his gaze softened. She was trying her best to help Haru, even if the boy didn't quite realize that she was always there. Though she didn't get to practice for long as Gou pulled her into the dressing room and shoved a bag into her hands. Zuko almost dropped it while Gou practically bounced off the walls in her excitement.

"I know you don't have one since I went through your closet not long ago and I figured you could wear this tonight for the festival." She stated as the other redhead pulled a pale blue yukata out of the bag and unfolded it enough to see the designs. The soft tones were interrupted by little gold and red goldfish swimming diagonally up the yukata from the back of her shins up and around to her waist were they would disappear underneath a pale gold sash. Gou really had picked out a nice one for her.

"I'll give you back the money for this. I'm sure it was a bit expensive." Zuko offered and Gou smiled.

"I'd appreciate that. It was a bit more then I thought it would be, but it wasn't out of my limits. I figured if you didn't like it, I could keep it or return it." The red eyed girl twiddled her fingers and Zuko gave her a small hug. It was a nice outfit and she would wear it tonight.

"I don't know how to put it on though." Zuko frowned and Gou laughed.

"I asked Makoto if his mom might help you put it on. Just walk home with him and she can get you dressed up. There's also the sandals and a comb to go with it." The objects were in there and while the sandals were simple and generic, the comb was pretty with little blue glass beads and a pair of koi fish circled the base. Once more, Zuko thanked her and told her she would pay her back tomorrow when she could get the cash. At the moment, the few dollars she had on her would cover her expenses for anything she wanted at the festival but it wasn't enough to pay the girl back. Especially since she had left the receipt in the bag. There was an extra digit that proved that Gou had been right about it being slightly expensive. A teen with an allowance could buy it and have a little money left to spare but if Gou had simply told her the other day about getting it, Zuko would have paid for it herself and saved the girl the trouble.

The walk home with Makoto was filled by an easy silence. It was a comfortable feeling and she had a bit of fun pointing out small things, like seagulls and someone's collection of garden gnomes. Makoto was probably the easiest to get along with since he was patient and soft spoken. But Zuko didn't doubt that the boy would be hard to beat if it came down to protecting his friends.

"What does the yukata look like? I know Gou said she was picking one up for you." Makoto asked in his soft voice and she flushed slightly.

"I-Umm- You'll have to wait til I wear it to see. I'm not gonna spoil the surprise." she stated. She just didn't want to talk about the outfit she knew would be an odd first for her. She hadn't really worn many dresses or similarly feminine clothes. Her school uniform was one thing, otherwise, she preferred shorts or pants. Having grown up as the only female in an all male household had apparently taken it's toll on her fashion sense. She still wore girlish clothes, just not that girly.

Makoto's mother was endearing. She was kind and gentle as she helped Zuko fix her hair, adding the comb to it before showing her how to fold the yukata and tie the obi the correct way. And after playing round a bit with Ran, Makoto's younger sister and twin to Ren, she was finally able to go and accompany Makoto to walk to Haruka's. When she left the room, she was slightly surprised to see Nagisa there and dressed in a yukata for the festival while Makoto wore average clothes, a sack slung over his shoulder and chest to rest at his back. And when they heard the door open, the two turned to her and stared in slight shock. She was normally in street clothes, her bathing suit and the swim club jacket or her school uniform. This was a new look and she was slightly embarrassed until Nagisa almost jumped on her.

"Zuzu-chan is so cute!" he all but yelled as she pushed at him.

"Nagisa! You're gonna mess me up." She swatted at him playfully and he backed away from her. She had her shark tooth necklace hidden under the clothes but the dolphin earrings were displayed now that her hair was pinned up.

The walk the Haruka's was uneventful until they got to the boy's house. Haruka opened the door to find the two boys standing in the doorway, Zuko hidden behind Makoto's height.

"Yep, there's a summer festival for Hachiman-sama! Let's go Haru! It'll be lots of fun!" Nagisa exclaimed as he all but bounced on his feet. Haruka seemed reluctant to go.

"The shrine also hosts a festival for the god of water. We should pay a visit before regionals. If that's okay with you." Makoto added. and Haru still seemed like he might say no.

"Rei is waiting for you to join us. 'The five of us must go together or there is no point.' His words." Nagisa put in.

"Was that supposed to be a Rei impression?" Makoto asked the blonde.

"Please come Haru." Zuko asked softly and stepped up, Nagisa and Makoto shifting when they realized they had been hiding her. Pale blue met dark blue and the latter widened as they realized who it was. She knew she had never been dressed up in front of the boys before, but was it really that hard to think of her in something even somewhat classy.

"Okay. I'll go get dressed." And Makoto and Nagisa exchanged happy looks as Zuko gave each of them soft smiles.

"Zuko's sex appeal was effective!" Nagisa laughed and Zuko's smile slipped from her face as she irritably gave him a light punch to the shoulder.

"I did not!" She turned from him and crossed her arms. Nagisa hooked her arm with his once Haruka appeared in the doorway again and lead the group to meet Rei.

She found the festival interesting and only half listened to Nagisa say something to Rei and he responded back. Then Nagisa said something and she only caught the last line as she brought her attention back from looking at the lights.

"If you arrive early for a date, that's what you have to say." Zuko snickered.

"Not really Nagisa. If you show up early, you should offer her your arm and see if she wants to get started." She pointed out.

"Okay. Let's visit the shrine first." Makoto was backed up by a chorus of agreement from the rest of them.

"Squid. Squid. Squid. Candy apples. Squid." Nagisa was counting off the snack stands. Zuko couldn't help but think that there was a lot of squid. She didn't even like squid. She just never liked the taste of it. "Wow, there's squid everywhere all right. Nothing's changed."

"Just squiddy." Rei added as he pushed his glasses back on his nose. Zuko laughed for a second.

"Squiddy isn't a word, Rei." she pointed out and the boy flushed as she teased him about improper grammar.

"So where should we start?" Nagisa asked them.

"Squid Catching Haven is about to start." Makoto pointed in the direction of the event. Though Zuko wondered what kind of event it would be.

"What kind of weird event is that? And why are you looking at me?" Rei asked, saving Zuko from having to ask them herself. Even though it started a sort of joking argument between them she followed the two and glanced back to see if the others were following. She was enjoying herself as she watched the men standing in the pool of water, trying to catch little squids with their hands. It didn't take long for Gou and her friend to find them.

"You both look cute." Makoto smiled and the two gave happy squeals.

"You mean just our yukata?" Gou's friend asked almost excitedly. Zuko couldn't remember her name. They had only been introduced once back when she first joined the club. It was brief and she hadn't seen or talked to the girl at all afterward.

"Not exactly." Makoto replied and the others began wondering about getting something to eat. Zuko fidgeted. She didn't like squid very much and was more likely to wander off to find something she did like.

"Well, we'll be watching the Squid Calligraphy Contest." Gou stated and she and her friend parted from the group as Nagisa waved with a cheerful "Okay Bye!"

"What do you guys want to eat?" Makoto asked meeting everyone's gaze one at a time as if he were taking their order.

"We have to start with fried squid!" Nagisa sounded excited about it while the sound of it make Zuko give him a weird look.

"I want squid tempura." Rei added his own thoughts to the wish list and Zuko's weird looks turned into a slight glare. She really wasn't liking this list.

"Oh I could go for some paella." Nagisa added to it again. Haru and Makoto didn't seem to want to add to the growing list and Zuko silently thanked them.

"Yeah. Let's go through the stalls first." Zuko almost paled. The stalls were nothing but squid, games and candy. She didn't feel like eating a ton of candy, nor did she like the tentacled critters. The games sounded fun, but she was actually starting to get a little hungry so she decided to part until she found something not candy or squid.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna go explore a bit by myself. I have my phone and I'll text you in a little while so we can meet back up." She pointed in the opposite direction the others were headed. Which happened to be the direction the temple was in.

"Is something up?" Nagisa seemed more curious then ever.

"Not really. I'm not a big fan of eating squid. So I'm gonna see if I can find somewhere that has something not squid or sweets. I was planning to call when I found something. That way you guys can have fun with the squid without worrying about me not eating anything."

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own? Maybe you could still catch up to Gou?" Makoto stood straighter, lifting his head a bit to see over the crowds, looking for Gou and her friend when Zuko shot him down.

"They left already. I don't plan to be long anyway. I'll see you guys in bit then." She waved them off as she wandered in the direction of the temple. So many people. Games and laughing kids and plenty of food stands. After just a few short minutes she felt like she had gotten lost. Upon finding a wall of lanterns up the temple steps from her, she used them to reorient herself. Though once she approached them, she almost regretted it. Rin and Nitori were there, descending the steps. Rin had spotted her before she dart back into the crowds and he closed the distance. Taking her arm, he lead her into the crowd with Nitori struggling to keep up.

"I'm not mad you know." She asked and stopped pulling her along, turning to face her. He looked confused. Hadn't he been trying to take her somewhere they could talk? She didn't know.

"Why?" It seemed that he still didn't get it.

"You want to know why I pushed you back then?" He nodded at her and she stepped over to a game, asking Nitori if he would win her a stuffed toy while they talked.

"I was mad because you made Haruka sad. Not just sad. But depressed. He was beating himself up and he didn't even know why. You made him feel like he had to care about winning when he really didn't need to. And what you said made him feel conflicted. And from the look on your own face, I'm willing to bet that that relay has you second guessing yourself too. Those boys are amazing together. And I'm glad I get to stand beside them, even if my gender keeps me from entering a relay with them." She was being completely honest. She did let her mind wander and sometimes, her quiet attitude seemed to let her notice things that people don't pick up on right away. Like Makoto liked to state the obvious. Nagisa would be a typical blonde sometimes and be quite intelligent on other terms. Rei would try to be the smart one when he makes a few observations that were either obvious or not completely right. And Haru. He was probably gentlest, and most honest person she had met. He was quiet but when he spoke, everyone seemed to want to hear him. And Rin. He didn't seem to even notice that he was fighting against something else. Not her teammates. He had made Haruka a scapegoat and when he got rid of his scapegoat, he didn't know who he was really fighting. It was plastered on his face during the medley. Every emotion, every thought, had been broadcast for her to see from her place in the stands.

"I'm sorry I pushed you. But you were kind of standing right in the line of fire and I did really care. All I knew was that my friend was hurting." Nitori had won a small bear and handed it off to her. Thanking the boy, she let the taller boy lead the two of them into the crowds once more. Nitori liked to talked. And he really seemed to look up to Rin as an older classmate. He had also made sure to include Zuko as often as he could. When Rin turned around all of a sudden and stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Nitori asked as Zuko gave the man Rin had looked at a weird look. She could have sworn Rei was wearing that same outfit. Oh, well. He would be with the others, not here wearing a stupid hero mask.

"No, nothing's wrong." Rin reached back to scratch his head for a moment as the turned back around to continue their walk. Her phone dinged as they walked and she reached into the fold in her obi where she had stashed it. She immediately closed the text from Rei asking why she was with Rin. Quickly she sent a reply so latter wouldn't notice the message. So it_ was_ Rei back at the mask stand.

_I ran into him while I was looking around and decided to talk to him. Why are you following us?_

She didn't put the phone away as she expected a swift answer. And it came just as quick as she thought.

_Haru can't meet with Rin. He might not do the relay. Could you head back to Haru and Makoto. Haru wants to look for you and if he does, he will meet up with Rin.  
_

So that was why he was tiptoeing around the place. She nodded at her phone before turning to the two boys beside her.

"Hey Rin. My brother is looking for me so I have to go meet him. I'll see you two later, I guess." She turned from them when a tug on her sleeve turned her back around and Rin's face was in hers, their lips meeting for a brief second before he pulled away.

"I'll see you later Zuko." He walked off ignoring Nitori's questions about his movement. She spotted Rei as she walked back and he quickly whispered to her that Haru and Makoto were at the games back by the temple.

"I know you saw that. Don't tell anyone or else I really will stuff you in a fish tail. Head first." She warned with a false threat, but the tone of her warning had Rei pushing his glasses back nervously as he shuffled off after Rin. She didn't know what was going on anymore. On her way back, she found a stand selling fries and she bought some, happily eating as she spotted the others at a fish scooping game.

"Win a prize for me yet?" She joked as she approached, bear tucked under one arm while she held the packet of fries. Haru glanced up at her before scooping up more fish. She watched from where she stood beside Nagisa who kept giving her looks. She pulled his phone from his hand and opened it, showing the messaging screen was still open. Rei hadn't said anything about the kiss but he did say she had been with Rin when he found them. She gave Nagisa a hard stare as he took back his phone and he gave her a weird nervous laugh before she knelt down between Haruka and Makoto to play the game. She didn't get enough fish for a prize but Haru had enough for a large one, picked the large, bug eyed eel since the other choices were a bug eyed squid or a bug eyed octopus. Makoto won a prize as well but it wasn't big. It was a small puppy plushy.

Haru held the eel out to her and she stared at it for a moment before taking the toy with a smile. Turning, she took a glance at Nagisa who was on his phone while they picked out candy apples. Though he blew his own cover.

"Ehh? Then Rin could still be-!"

What are you up to?" Haruka asked as he looked at the boy who was crouched down. Nagisa flinched before turning to them.

"Did you hear that Haru?" he asked nervously.

"Rin is here?" Zuko watched Haruka's expression closely. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Uh-huh." Nagisa confirmed it.

"Oh." Haru's pause had her wanting to twitch. Would he go after Rin?

"It's okay. Tell Rei to come back." She sighed as Nagisa ran off to find Rei. Haru took her hand, jolting her out of her thoughts as he lead them up to the top of the hill by the temple, overlooking the festival. Makoto offered to buy drinks and left them. Haruka leaned against the railing looking out while she sat on the bench a few feet behind him.

"Thank you Zuko." She looked up from the plushies she was holding to meet his eyes since he turned his head to look back at her. "For staying by me all this time." Zuko nodded and smiled before sitting her prizes on the bench and joining him at the rail.

"I stayed because I wanted to Haruka." Makoto then turned up with drinks and she retreated back to the bench. Makoto had a look as if he wanted to talk to Haru, and just Haru. She didn't want to interfere so she fiddled with her phone while faintly listening to them. It was mostly just a recap of what Haruka had been telling her before.

"It made me just as happy."

"Haru!" Makoto looked excited.

"Haru! Did you really mean that?" Nagisa called from the arch over the stairs with Rei leaning against it.

"When did you guys get here?" Makoto asked in surprise.

"You have your answer Haruka." Rei smiled as he moved behind Nagisa and crossing his arms.

"I was also happy watching you boys in the relay. I was proud to call you my team." Zuko added from her spot on the bench.

"Nagisa. Rei. Makoto. Zuko. I want to swim in the relay. I want to swim with you guys. Again."

"We should head home." Makoto stated as Zuko stood.

"No. One more thing..." Haruka stated and he waited for Zuko to come up beside him before leading the group back to a goldfish game. After a moment, he had scooped out five colorful goldfish and was holding the bag.

"I'm impressed Haruka." Rei stated as Makoto held the fish.

"I can really have these?"

"You're the only one most likely to take care of them." Nagisa added and Zuko wasn't about to tell them about the fish tank in her room.

They proceeded to name them after each other and she smiled as she watched them. Her team. Her friends.


	10. Chapter 10 - Sleepovers and Confusion

**Chapter 10** - _Sleepovers and Confusion__  
_

The next morning Zuko lay awake on her bed even as her phone pinged several times. She just couldn't get it out of her head. The soft warmth and Rin's slightly red face as he walked away. He really did kiss her. She kind of wanted to hit him for stealing her first kiss, but she also wished he hadn't just walked away. She had wanted him to come back. But the more she thought about Rin, the more often her thoughts would drift to Haruka. It was confusing her to no end as both boys seemed to circle her mind and her heart.

Rin had sort of made a move on her, but he didn't say anything before he practically ran for it. But Haruka seemed to show her more attention then he has anyone else, using smaller gestures. He hadn't pulled her around by the wrist or stolen her first kiss. But he did seem to appear when she needed him and made sure she was taken care of.

After a long moment of silence, her phone pinged again and she groaned before rolling onto her stomach and reaching the dog that lay next to her to grab the little device. As she tapped her messages icon, she smiled. All of them were from Makoto. Or at least his phone. Apparently Ran had gotten a hold of it.

_Zuzu-chan! Good morning!_

_Are you up?_

_Wake up sleepy head! You promised!_

_Come play!_

_I'll sick big brother on you if you don't answer._

_I lied. Please come soon._

_Do you have games and movies and toys to bring?_

The last message was actually from Makoto.

_I'm sorry for the spam mail, Ran stole my phone. She can wait until you get here._

Zuko laughed at the messages before noticing one from Rin dating back to the individual events of the regionals. It was his answer to her good luck message.

_Thanks. I can't wait to swim with my mermaid._

She flushed a bit and slipped from the bed, the dog beside her lifting it's head to yawn and hop down to follow her through the house. He was a massive dog. An Irish Wolfhound. he was big enough to be a small pony and he was adequately named Jack the Giant. Though he didn't seem to care if she called him by name or just yelled out 'Stupid head!" he would come regardless.

Zuko had promised Ran that she would sleepover and play with her when she was free. And Makoto's mom had happily given the go ahead. So now the red head had plopped a bag on her massive dog's back, holding the edge of it while they moved around her rooms. She grabbed her clothes first and dropped them in, fresh underwear, her night wear, then clothes for tomorrow. She then led Jack through the house to the game room where she dug through her cabinets. She found one or two simple old board games and tossed a two or three movies in after. Jack suddenly decided to sit and the bag that had been resting on his back slipped from her grip and the movies fell out.

"Jack. You dropped it." She gave a slight sigh as she picked the items back up and Jack merely gave her a very canine grin and thumped the floor with his tail. He was a pain in the butt sometimes but she loved him regardless. Though most people are terrified of him so she locks him in her room on occasion. She was glad he had actually slept in her brother's room the night before the boys took her to the park for her birthday and he hadn't followed him out when he answered the door.

The big beast happily whined when she touched her nose to it's muzzle before zipping up the bag and heading out to find her brother. He was in the kitchen, dressed in jogging pants and a tank top, sipping on a cup of coffee. When he saw her with her bag he nodded and stood. She had told him about her promise to Ran and he had agreed with a firm warning that he didn't want any 'funny business' going on. Sh had laughed and waved him off as he dropped her off in front of the Tachibana family home. She was about to knock when the door swung open and Makoto stepped back as he almost walked into her.

"There you are. Ren and Ran will be glad to know you're here. I was just heading out to get a few things for mom since we ended up short on some dinner ingredients." Makoto told her as he welcomed her in and it didn't take long for the twins to rush down the steps and grab her arms, pulling her in the direction of their room. She just barely got to tell Makoto's mother she was there as they passed the kitchen. The older woman chuckled as the kids shut the door and Zuko set her bag on the floor.

"I brought Sorry, and Clue for games. And I brought some movies too." The red head pulled the boxes and cases from her duffel bag and the kids immediately grabbed at the movies.

"Ohhh! You brought Howl's Moving Castle! I wanted to see that!" Ran exclaimed as her bother studied the other two movies.

"A movie about a dolphin? Ugh. Boring! But what is this one?" He held up one labeled Legend and the dvd cover was dark, showing only a boy, a girl, and a dark creature in the background holding a crystal with a picture of unicorns in it.

"It's a good movie. Old. But really great for it's time. It's about a fight between good and evil and stuff like that." She stated, not wanting to bore the kids with a detailed description. They decided to play Sorry to decide who got to pick the movie. After a few turns, Zuko already had half her pieces home while Ran and Ren struggled to keep up.

"It's only gonna be who wins out of you two. I already saw these movies." She explained, not wanting the two to think they had to beat her to pick a film. Ren won and Ran cuddled up against Zuko as they played the movie. Ren joined her in clinging to the older girl when the movie took a dark turn and Jack, the main male character, entered the villain's lair to face off against Darkness. That part had given Zuko a bit of a fright when she had first seen the movie at their age but had come to love it after the second time. After that, they put put in the second movie and both kids bounced in their seats during the first half of it. Until their mother called them down for dinner. Though Zuko got a slight surprise when she found Haruka waiting for the kids to come and pick seats. Though Ran gave him up for Zuko, wanting to talk to someone of the same gender. This placed her next to Haruka as Makoto sat by his parents. The meal was entertaining as they talked about their day and Ran decided to talk about nothing but unicorns from the first movie.

Once dinner was over Zuko went back to the kid's room to finish Howl's Moving Castle though they fell asleep by the ending credits. She quietly shifted them so she could pick them up and put them to bed before grasping the final movie and her bag of clothes before heading to the bathroom to change. Her night clothes consisted of black shorts and a lavender camisole, her hair pulled back into a loose braid and colorful socks with little rainbow fish pattern.

Figuring that it was still pretty early, she walked by Makoto's room and smiled when she heard the sounds of a game being played. Probably a fighting game. She knocked and Makoto's voice let her know it was alright to open the door. She closed it behind her when she entered the room and met the gazes of both guys with her own curious one. Haruka was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed while Makoto chose to sit on the floor. Smiling she dropped her bag behind the door and sat beside Haruka as his gaze raced up her form then back to the tv. She could have sworn that his cheeks turned a faint pink while he still managed to keep his usual stoic look.

"I wanted to know if you guys would wanna watch a movie with me." Zuko offered as she held up the case after their fight was over. Makoto smiled as Haruka took the case from her. The other boy shifted so he could see the back of the case.

"A Dolphin's Tale?" He asked clearly confused.

"It's about a baby dolphin named Winter who lost her tail to fishing boats. She was found by a kid and was taken into a marine animal hospital where they had to remove the tail or she would die. And then the kid comes up with the idea to put a fake tail on the animal. Like a prosthetic leg or foot." Zuko explained as Haruka handed the case to Makoto so the other boy could look. "It's based off a true story. They even have cameras so you can see Winter online. It's a nice story. They even have a sequel coming out in September based off another baby dolphin that was picked up by the same marine hospital."

"Sounds interesting. What do you say Haru?" Makoto asked and the boy nodded in return. After switching the tv over and putting in the dvd, Makoto made to sit on the floor when Zuko tugged at him to sit on her other side. Scooting backwards, they leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the bed as the movie started.

As the movie began getting further in the plot, Zuko found herself watching the boy's reactions to the movie more then the actual movie itself. Makoto liked to ask her questions when something popped up that was unexplained by the movie. But Haru's reaction's were less noticeable. He would clench his hands or his gaze would intensify when something important happened. Though, during the story of the goddess turning kids into dolphins so they could have fun forever, she could have sworn she saw Haru smile.

* * *

The last thing Zuko remembered was the part of the movie where Winter knocked off the first false tail. She must have dozed off after that. The first thing she had noticed was that she was comfortably warm. Then second was that something heavy was draped across her stomach. After failing her attempt to go back to sleep, she tried to move the heavy thing off her, only to find out it was soft, warm, and felt alive. Now beyond curious, she glanced down and blinked sleepily at the pair of arms crossing over her belly. One was bare and the other had a sleeve that ended at the elbow. Thinking hard, Zuko remember that Makoto had a shirt with half sleeves. Tilting her head to the right, she found herself inches from the brown haired boy's face. He looked peaceful, like his personality. Turning to her left, she found blue eyes staring back at her.

"Haru!" she squeaked and managed to lift her free hand to her mouth in time to stifle the sound so she wouldn't wake Makoto.

"You were tired." Haruka told her as she flushed brightly.

"But I don't remember falling asleep between you guys." Her voice was so high she could have sworn she had inhaled helium. She was just so embarrassed even as Haruka reached over to push her hair away from Makoto's face, tucking it behind her ear and brushing the soft skin there as he did it.

"You wouldn't let go." Now that she really thought about it, her brother_ had_ told her that she tended to cling in her sleep.

"Was I attached to you or Makoto?" She asked, kind of hoping for the latter since the boy would probably be the less awkward of the two. But when Haruka's gaze drifted form hers to the wall that she realized He was the one she had clung to.

"You said my name in your sleep. And Rin's." He muttered, still not looking at her.

"I- ummm. I don't know why-"

"Which one of us do you like?" Haru seemed to be more thinking aloud then listening to her. Did she really seem that distracted lately? Her mind had been wondering about her emotions lately. Even the girls she worked with had said she seemed out of it the last couple days. Lost in thought as she was, she didn't realize how close to the boy she was until something touched her lower lip and she blinked before watching the dark haired swimmer pull away and climb from the bed. Now she was just as confused as before. Haru liked her? Interested in more the friendship like? And Rin was definitely hitting on her lately. After all, she might have been a bit dense when it came to relationships but he _did_ steal her first kiss. And Haru was her second.

"Haru." Zuko grasped his wrist before he could leave the room. "I don't know what I feel. I'm confused." She murmured. His fingers brushed her hair and he gently pulled away.

"I'll wait for you to decide."


End file.
